Transformers Animated: Big Bees And Little Bees
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: When Bumblebee learns his big brother Hot Shot has come to earth to retreive the Allspark will it be a good reunion or not? OPxBA in chp 5
1. Big Bother

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I drew a picture of the animated Hot Shot and this story had been in my mind for a while so I just had to get it out. Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories and I'm about done with one. So don't get mad at me for these new stories. The others are still my first priority just lettin' ya all know;)**

"Hhh, great . . . what has my little brother done this time?" sighed Hot Shot bowing and shaking his head.

"Ease it up Hot Shot. This time him and his team's gotten into a big mess," said Sentinel Prime. "They _somehow _managed to find the allspark. They crash landed on an alien planet call Earth. Ultra Magnus has ordered you to go to earth and retrieve the allspark relieving them of their duties."

"Whoa, and dad said being a repair 'bot was the boring life," smiled Hot Shot.

"Just get the allspark before the decepticons do," said Sentinel.

"They're there too ah?" smiled Hot Shot. "Heh, this just keeps getting better and better . . . alright Sentinel. I'll be on my way 'cause I'm the 'bot for the job."

"Yea, yea," sighed Sentinel angry that he didn't get picked to go. "Oh and be careful Hot Shot."

"That word just isn't part of my vocabulary," smirked Hot Shot.

"Very funny," sighed Sentinel Prime. "I heard Megatron's down there. Even a 'great' 'bot like you can get pretty banged up."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Hot Shot ready to leave. "I'll be back before you know it and there ain't no decepticon that's gonna stop me."

And so Hot Shot left and headed to earth.

* * *

Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet had their hands full as they battled a giant rat of some kind. Optimus Prime struggled to hold the monster down as Ratchet lifted heavy metal objects and threw them at the screeching monster as Prowl searched to find a weak spot on the creature, but failing miserably. 

"Ratchet!" Optimus cried to him. "Have you gotten through to Bumblebee and Bulkhead yet to tell them of our . . . situation?!

"I've radioed those blockheads 5 times!" said Ratchet barely dodging a swing from the tail. "And I still got nothin'!"

"What could they possibly be doing that's more important than thi-IS?!!" groaned Optimus.

* * *

"Sari noooooooo!!" cried Bumblebee seeing his partner get shot and killed. 

"Yehes!" smiled Bulkhead.

"Hey no fair, you cheated!" cried Bumblebee turning his head to Bulkhead who continued to gaze at the tv screen. "You killed my partner. Now I who am I supposed to play with?!"

"Bumblebee . . . I have no partner to play with, now I made it even, and you say I'm cheating?" asked Bulkhead raising his metal brow.

"Hhh, guys just play the stupid game!" sighed Sari tired of them fighting all the time.

As they fought and yelled at each other no one heard Ratchet trying to radio them.

* * *

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, but nothing seemed to work. 

"Try yelling . . . err! . . . harder!" strained Optimus.

Ratchet smiled remembering he had done something to the comlink earlier and so said-

"I got this. I just remembered I put loud speakers in the comlinks. let's see if they work shall we?"

He flicked the loud speakers on and readied to 'radio' them.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" sweated Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee were on the edge of their seats so close to finishing the game. 

"BUMBLEBEE, BULKHEAD, GET YOUR TAILPIPES DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" cried Ratchet through the loud speakers on their comlinks.

"AHHHHH!!!" they cried as they fell out of their seats now deaf.

"Guys," said Sari coming up to them. "Did you hear him?! They need your help!"

"We're on our way doc 'bot!" said Bulkhead as he got up and ran off.

"Hey, uf!, wait for me!" shouted Bumblebee tripping over the couch, but Bulkhead was gone. "Thanks alot BUDDY!!"

* * *

Bulkhead and Sari got to the battle just in time. Optimus Prime had gotten tossed across the streets and Ratchet buried under a flung back car. 

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Prowl turning to them.

"Ha, ha, he's stuck tripping over himself," chuckled Bulkhead.

There was no time for words after that. The creature struck again but Bulkhead used his wrecking ball and shot it straight in the mouth getting it stuck in its jaws. He then pulled it to him just in time for Prowl to leap up and throw blades at it in the eyes finding the weak spot. When Optimus Prime came to, Prowl told him and so he took his axe and sliced its eyes causing it to fall down defeated.

"Nice job autobots," said Optimus turning to his men.

"What took you so long?" asked Ratchet coming up to Bulkhead.

"Long story," smiled Sari.

"Hey, what was with using those loud speakers?" asked Bulkhead. "You caused us to lose the game."

"You would have lost a lot more if you didn't-!!" cried Ratchet, but he was cut off as some sort of meteor landed behind Prime.

All turned and just gazed at it as smoke filled the air. When they all gazed at it closer they found it was not a meteor but a landing pod and it was opening to reveal someone inside.

"Decepticon!" cried Bulkhead as he shot at it.

"Bulkhead wait!" cried Optimus not knowing if he was firing on their own ally.

Bulkhead's wrecking ball hit the pod and demolished it, but the being inside it jumped in the air with such speed and grace even Prowl's mouth dropped. The figure came down behind bulkhead and hit his knees causing him to fall. Immediately after he stuck Ratchet in the chest knocking the wind right out of him. Optimus and Prowl now had no choice but to fight him.

"Prowl to your left-ughn!" Even he had gotten Optimus Prime.

Prowl jumped up high and threw his blades at him only to have the person dodge them and try to strike from behind. Prowl saw this coming and so turned around quickly to find . . . he wasn't there?

"Huh?!" gasped Prowl confused.

"Up here," came a voice from above.

When Prowl looked up he was suddenly struck to the ground. All ached.

"Man he's good!" gasped Bulkhead still paralyzed from the strike.

It then came to the human watching it all . . . Sari. Ratchet managed to lift his head up to see this and so cried out to her-

"Sari RUN!!"

She couldn't though. She was greatly intimidated by this person. Her legs wouldn't listen to her brain. The figure knelt down to her and emitted a smile and one word-

"Fascinating."

"Huh?" gasped Sari seeing he was apparently interested in humans.

Bumblebee soon came running up saying-

"What'd I miss?"

He froze where he stood seeing all the autobots down for the count and a strange figure ear Sari.

"You!" he turned to him.

The figure only straightened just gazing at Bumblebee. He just smiled and said-

"Hello little brother."

"Hot Shot what did you do?!" gasped Bumblebee motioning to his fallen comrades. "They are autobots!"

Sari was evermore confused. Hot Shot turned and looked at the flawless damaged he had done and said-

"Oh . . . they were . . . oh!

"Err . . . someone's shoulders are going to miss their head!" grumbled Ratchet getting up.

When all managed to get back up on their feet Hot Shot tried apologizing-

"Sorry about not radioing in first so not to alarm you guys."

"Uh . . . that might have been the wiser choice," moaned Optimus.

"Bumblebee you have a brother?" asked Bulkhead. "I thought you said you were the only child?"

"Yea I wish!" grumped Bumblebee crossing his arms.

"You and me both brother," sighed Hot Shot. "Bumblebee here was the accident."

"Oh shut up Hot Shot, just shut up!" cried Bumblebee his anger spiking.

"So how'd an academy 'bot get sent all the way out here?" asked Bulkhead.

"I've been given orders to retrieve the allspark and relive you autobots of your duties," straightened Hot Shot.

All the autobots froze and just gazed at each other wondering what to do or say. They didn't expect on this so soon. What could they say? Hot Shot then turned at the sound of his landing pod blow up for good this time. He narrowed his optics and said-

"But apparently I'm gonna have to stay with you guys a little longer than expected since SOMEONE ruined my landing pod!"

"Don't worry son. We'll fix ya a new one, but it might take a while since I'll be the ONLY ONE building it," said Ratchet glancing over at the young 'bots.

"Hey, I'd help you and everything but frankly . . . I just don't know anything about machinery," said Bumblebee crossing his arms.

"Well that's strange seeing how you ARE a machine!" grumbled Ratchet.

"Don't mind him," whispered Hot Shot to Ratchet to where Bumblebee could here him. "He came up short on the smart chip . . . well . . . he always comes up short thanks to grandpa."

"I heard that!" shouted Bumblebee. "If you make fin of my size one more time mom said she'd-!"

He suddenly stopped seeing how awkward everything had just gotten. All gazed at him as if he was insane. He was so embarrassed and Hot Shot wasn't helping.

"Let's just get back home first," said Ratchet walking off.

"Can you keep up _Hot Shot_?" asked Bumblebee seeing he didn't ave a vehicle mode. "You don't even have a vehicle mode!"

Soon a very nice sports car drove by and in a flash Hot Shot scanned and transformed into it leaving yet another jaw dropping.

"Can you keep up Bee?" smiled Hot Shot spinning off.

"Oh yea!" growled Bumblebee transforming and chasing after him.

Both sped past Ratchet leaving him bowing his head and sighing-

"Oh great . . . two Bees."


	2. Family

Many, many years ago, millennia's to be exact, a couple was blessed with two sons. Both similar to each other yet . . . very different. The eldest taking after his father, tall and strong. The youngest taking after his grandfather, the shorter and weaker . . . the lesser of the two.

Being such proud parents they wanted both sons to enter into the academy. Well that dream was shared by the eldest son, but the youngest loved his grandfather the most that was a repair 'bot and so shared with him the life and adventures of being one. They came from a long line of repair 'bots, but their parents changed everything coming from the academy. They wanted to start a new line of academy 'bots, but the young son decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps becoming a repair 'bot repairing spacebridges.

The father was greatly upset about his father's influence on his younger son, but it changed nothing and so as the sons grew they became estranged, one going one way in life and the other going another, but fate would have their paths cross again for a certain purpose.

* * *

"Wow!" gasped Sari just gazing at the magnificent Hot Shot. "Bumblebee your brother's so amazing! He's tall, strong, kinda cute, and wickedly COOL!" 

"There's nothing _cool _about him!" grumped Bumblebee with his arms crossed.

"He's just jealous," smiled Hot Shot.

Sari looked at Bumblebee and then at Hot Shot trying to find out how they are brothers. Well, they were both cocky and both yellow . . . Bumblebee more than Hot Shot. Their faces were a bit similar, but not too much. Oh well, not all siblings are supposed to look alike.

"Hey Hot Shot," said Sari getting his attention.

"Yes, what is it girl?" asked Hot Shot bending to her.

"The name's Sari," she corrected. "But what I'd like to know is why you didn't attack me. What if I was the enemy like you thought?"

"Humans . . . fascinate me," replied Hot Shot. "I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurt you and your kind."

"See, he's nice and considerate," smiled Sari.

All then flinched at the sound of screeching . . . grinding . . . teeth. Bumblebee was angered.

"Hey you know what," started Hot Shot. "I haven't seen much of this planet and I would like to see more of it."

"Sure!" smiled Sari with sparkles in her eyes. "And I'll show you around."

"Alright," smiled Hot Shot transforming and opening his door for her. "Hop in."

Sari just squealed and hopped in. They drove off leaving Bumblebee even more jealous.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" asked Bulkhead coming up to him. "You're turning red.

He then goes to touch him, but darts back saying-

"Ow! You're hot too! . . . well I guess your brother is _COOLER _than you!"

He just breaks out in laughter causing Bumblebee to nearly bursting in flame. Bumblebee glared over at him and says-

"Don't make me hurt you!"

* * *

"So what do you think of Detroit Hot Shot?" asked Sari as they drove around the city. 

"Well," sighed Hot Shot. "It is very . . . primitive."

"Aw, you don't like it?" asked Sari sadness creeping in.

"No, no," said Hot Shot. "It's just . . . very different from cybertron."

"Well I'm sure," said Sari sitting back in her seat.

As they drove around some more they ran into Sari's dad. They stopped and said hello.

"Hi dad," smiled Sari waving at him.

"Oh hello Sari," said Pro. Sumdac greeting his daughter. "Bumblebee . . . you've changed."

"Hhh," sighed Hot Shot mentally rolling his optics. "If one more person mistakes me for that little cretin one more time . . ."

He then transformed revealing that he was indeed NOT Bumblebee. Pro. Sumdac gasped and gazed at the new transformer wide eyed.

"His name is Hot Shot," smiled Sari hugging his leg. "He's Bumblebee's brother."

"I am so sorry," he said bowing his head to him. "My apologizes to you Hot Shot."

"Eh, that's okay," sighed Hot Shot looking at himself. "I should have picked a better color. A shinny blue would have been nice."

"Hot Shot, Sari!" shouted Optimus Prime as he and the other autobots came up and joined them. "There you two are."

The caption then came out joining Pro. Sumdac and looked at the new arrival. He just bowed his head and shook it sighing-

"Not another machine."

"Don't mind him," smiled Sari. "He just doesn't like your kind."

"Well why not?!" asked Hot Shot bending and pointing to him.

"Let's see you malfunction, you rust, there's too many of ya, and you're just dumb as all get out," said the caption giving his reasons.

"Well I totally agree with you," said Hot Shot straightening.

"Yea I thought you'd . . . what-?!" gasped a confused caption.

"Any machine that's a low grade as those should be put out of their misery," smiled Hot Shot glancing over his shoulder at Bumblebee.

"Wow, I never though I'd see the day . . . a machine after my own heart," smiled the caption.

Bumblebee had it. He snapped and so attacked . . . didn't really get anywhere though. He was swinging and punching and swishing and hitting . . . nothing.

"You think you're better than me huh Hot Shot?! Well I got news for you!! Just 'cause you're taller, faster, smarter, hotter, cuter, whatever! I'm tired of you making fun of me! I'll kill you! I swear I will!!"

Hot Shot just sighed as he held Bumblebee far away from him by putting his hand on Bumblebee's forehead just letting him swing his arms out of reach from even hitting him. Hot Shot soon stepped out of the way and let Bumblebee fall to the ground. Bulkhead came up to Bumblebee and just starred at him saying-

"Take it easy little buddy."

Bumblebee jumped to his feet crying out in anger-

"I am NOT your LITTLE buddy!!"

He then turned to Hot Shot and pointed to him saying-

"And I am definitely NOT your BUDDY!!!"

Bumblebee turned and stomped off. All just gaze at him till he gets out of sight's reach. Sari then runs after him.

"What's his problem?" wondered Bulkhead scratching his metal head.

"Did you have to humiliate him like that?" asked Optimus looking at Hot Shot.

"Hey, if he can't take a joke that's not my problem," smiled Hot Shot raising his hands.

Optimus just slumped his shoulder and bowed his head. Dealing with brothers was always the hardest. Primus he was glad he was an only child . . . he'd better be.

* * *

"Bumblebee?" came Sari behind Bumblebee who stood at the edge of a bridge just gazing at the sun set behind the city. "What's wrong? . . . is it Hot Shot?" 

"Hot Shot, Hot Shot, Hot Shot, it's always Hot Shot," sighed Bumblebee tired of it. "That's what I'm gonna hear on my death bed. I'll never hear the end of it."

"What happened Bumblebee?" asked Sari. "You haven't been yourself since Hot Shot came."

"He's why," sighed Bumblebee bowing his head. "Me and my brother never saw optic-to-optic . . . that's what made us distance ourselves from each other in the first place."

Sari smiled and sat down ready to hear Bumblebee's story knowing it'd be a long one but signaling she was ready and willing to listen. Bumblebee saw this and was glad at least someone was willing to listen to his side of the story. He gave off a quick small smile till he, himself, sat down and prepared to tell the story. He gazed up at the purple sky, inhaled, and started-

"What my brother said was true . . . I was the accident. Our parents were both only children and both academy 'bots so they didn't have time to raise children of their own, but they wanted one. Hhh, they got my big brother Hot Shot and Primus was he a sight to see. He was, as the doc 'bots said, a 'perfect sparkling'. Smart, tall, strong, good-looking . . . but then their lives were shattered when I was born."

"Bumblebee!" disagreed Sari.

"It's true Sari!" shot back Bumblebee. ". . . Everything just messed up when I was born. Sure Hot Shot was overjoyed to have a little brother, but this caused him to fall behind in his studies and training. Mom and dad had to separate us a lot to where they'd just drop me off at grandpa's while them and Hot Shot got caught up on studies and trainings. That's where grandpa told me about being a repair 'bot. That was the life for me. Some where you could do your job, have fun, and stay away from those blasted academy 'bots. He told me it was always a peaceful and quiet job . . . but I guess he was wrong wasn't he?"

Sari just smiled and shook her head giggling to herself. Bumblebee continued-

"Our parents wanted us both to go to the academy. I didn't really want to go 'cause I knew that was for all stuck up 'bots, hint the way my brother acts, but I wanted to make my parents proud of me like they were Hot shot and so I went and tired it out . . . that was the worst choice I made in my life. All anyone did was make fun of me 'cause I was shorter, weaker, and dumber than everyone else. Hot Shot wasn't too great joining in and showing I was slower as well . . . Hhh, I'm the fastest thing on wheels second to Hot Shot. I didn't even try going any further and so I quit.

I was so ashamed that I had to tell Bulkhead I was an only child. Besides . . . you see what he's like now that he knows the truth. Now I hear non-stop about Hot and how _great _he is . . . it's all my parents talk about . . . 'If you were only like your brother'. When I joined this team I was just so happy to be away from 'Hot Shot, Hot Shot, Hot Shot!'

I was at peace and then when we came here I was the happiest a 'bot could be . . . but not anymore. I've always wanted a brother that's loving and would fight and stick up for me . . . but apparently that's a burnt out wish."

"Well maybe you already do," said Sari getting up.

"Yea right!" scoffed Bumblebee. "Have you seen the way that brother of mine acts?!"

Sari just shook her head and laughed to herself. She looked up at Bumblebee and smiled-

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what, you have an older brother. That's a good thing! I've always wanted one and so did many people out in the world, I'm sure. Bumblebee don't be too, as they say, eager to throw away something that you'll regret. Having an older brother should be a blessing not a curse."

"You try living with him all your life and tell me that!" said Bumblebee.

"It goes the same way with Hot Shot," said Sari. "Having a little brother is a blessing not a curse. I just think you two are taking each other for granet. You'll be sorry one day if you don't learn to live with each other."

"Hhh, you should like my grandpa . . . he had an older brother too," sighed Bumblebee.

"What ever happened to him" asked Sari.

"Emphasis on 'had'," sighed Bumblebee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," bowed Sari. "Well, my point made."

"Yea, yea," sighed Bumblebee.

"There you are baby bro," smiled Hot Shot as he came up to them in the now darkness. "At least that color of yours makes you easy to find in the dark."

"What do you want Hot Shot?!" asked Bumblebee getting up.

"Take it easy will ya?" asked Hot Shot. After all I am family."

Bumblebee turned to look at a smiling Sari.

"Yea . . . I know," he said.

"Look," started Hot Shot scratching the back of his head a bit uneasy. "About what I said back there . . . well . . . you know I didn't . . . it was just a joke."

"With you, everything's a joke," said Bumblebee plainly.

"But you know I didn't mean it right?" asked Hot Shot wanting to make sure.

"Okay either someone kidnapped my brother and made a goody clone of him or Optimus told you to come and apologize," said Bumblebee.

"Actually it was Optimus," said Hot Shot chuckling a bit. "I swear he's just like mom."

Bumblebee just giggled to himself and this made Hot Shot smile.

"I see I've accomplished making you laugh, and this time it isn't fake."

Bumblebee caught himself laughing and so stopped. Hot Shot just sighed and asked-

"Bumblebee why are you so ashamed of me or even to be bear me?"

Bumblebee just turned away from him casting his gaze downward and said-

"Because you're ashamed of me."

Hot Shot gave off a frown at that. For a moment he didn't know what to do or say, but soon found it. He smiled and came up behind Bumblebee giving him a noogy smiling-

"Only when you're not acting like yourself!"

"Hey!" he yelped Bumblebee coming back out.

Hot Shot just laughed as he took off running and transformed having Bumblebee chase after him.

"You want Bumblebee?!" smiled Bumblebee chasing after Hot Shot here, there, and everywhere. "I'll give you Bumblebee! Get back here!"

Sari stood there smiling as she watched the brothers chase each other around in circles. Optimus soon joined her just gazing at the two. He smiled and said-

"I'm glad to see the two getting along."

"Yea, but sadly it isn't gonna last for long," sighed Sari knowing the two would fight a many more time.

"Yes, but think . . . that's what will make these moments more special," smiled Optimus.


	3. Hot Stuff

"Ha! Face it Bulkhead you just can't sneak up on me," smiled Hot Shot finishing with the highest score again.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . a loser!" cried Bulkhead being defeated at his best game.

"Who dares challenge the mighty Hot Shot?!" smiled Hot Shot standing high on the couch.

"His ego that's who," said Ratchet annoyed of his cocky attitude. "No wonder why his parents named him Hot Shot."

"Why'd they name you Bumblebee?" asked Sari looking up to him curious.

"Hhh, 'cause I'm short and stayed that way," sighed Bumblebee slumping his shoulders.

"Okay," said Sari starring sideways at him.

"Hey Ratchet, is my pod finished yet?" asked Hot Shot glancing over at him getting a cup of energon.

Ratchet them smashed in his cup and threw it to the ground in anger and frustration.

"LOOK!" he started. "Can't a 'bot get some rest around here?! I have busted my hinges just trying to fix that piece of scrap, with no help, only to medical tools that are very difficult to operate with and you're sitting on your aft all day playing video games, not helping me, asking me if it's finished!!"

Crickets.

"Actually I was going to say take your time. I'm really starting to enjoy myself here," said Hot Shot turning his attention back to the game.

Ratchet just marched off mumbling and rumbling to himself. Hot Shot didn't mind him too much. As he said, he was enjoying this planet quite much. He did say he'd have the allspark back soon to Sentinel Prime, but he could wait.

He hadn't had this much fun with normal 'bots in forever . . . okay so they weren't normal, but he was still having the best fun an academy 'bot could ever have. Those other academy 'bots were so gosh darn boring. He now knew why Bumblebee loved these guys so much. They were the best guys to hang with.

It had been 2 weeks now that he's been with them and slowly, but surely, Bumblebee's beginning to open up to having his big brother around all the time. There are some things Bumblebee didn't like, but other things Bumblebee didn't mind. For instance whenever Bulkhead or anyone else was teasing him Hot Shot wouldn't allow it. He'd say he was the only one who could make fun of him which cut the number down quite a bit.

It still took him a while to get used to him always being with him though. Ever since they were little he was never around him that much and it took him till he was about 5,000 to find out Hot Shot wasn't a cousin but a brother. Now that they spent every waking moment near each other . . . it was just different. Hot Shot or Bumblebee wasn't used to it, but they were slowly getting used to it. It wasn't too bad, sure they got on each other's nerves more, but hey . . . what's family for right?

Ratchet was getting close to finishing the pod, but he still needed to work out a couple glitches. Things were getting frustrated in the weeks of waiting and Sari could see this plainly and so she knew just what to do.

"Guys I know how stressed out you've been and all so I want to take you guys out to loosen up," she smiled at them.

"Why would we want to 'loosen up'?" asked Hot Shot still getting used to earth's saying.

"Hhh, not like that Hot Shot!" said Bumblebee. "She means have fun."

"Oh, alrighta count me in!" smiled Hot Shot.

"Great!" smiled Sari kicking her leg up behind her.

* * *

"Starscream . . . it's been a while," came Blitzwing as he, Blackarachnia, and Lugnut came behind Starscream.

"Fellow decepticons!" smiled Starscream with open arms glad to see more. "Oh how I have missed you."

"Don't flatter us Starscream," said Blackaracknia as she brushed by him. "We're not here for you, but for Megatron."

"Megatron?!" gasped Starscream. "But he's—!"

"Dead?" finished Blackaracknia. "I thought you'd say that. We retrieved his signal telling us about . . . things."

"Heh, heh, what kind of _things_?" sweated Starscream twiddling his fingers together.

"Don't play dumb with us Starscream! We know you did it! Now CONFESS, CONFESS, CONFESS!!" shouted Blitzwing jamming his crazy face in Starscream's for no good reason he could think of.

"What is wrong with you?!" said Starscream really not liking his personalities, especially this one.

"Reprograming glitch," answered Blackaracknia for him. "It's a long story, but like we were saying . . . Megatron has given us orders. The first to find the allspark."

"Wait, where is Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"Wouldn't you like to know insect!" spat Blitzwing for no good reason again.

Crickets.

"He's at some Pro. Sumdac's place," she said. "But he's without a body and says to find the allspark first, but that's the thing . . . we don't know where to start so . . ."

"So you think I can help," smirked Starscream. "But what's in it for me? What if I don't want to help?"

"Hmm, I think you'll make the right choice," smiled Blackaracknia brushing her finger under his chin.

"I'm sure Megatron will be forgiving," said Blitzwng finally his normal self again.

"Fine!" agreed Starscream.

"So what's the plan?" asked Lugnut.

"There is this little girl . . . an annoying girl. She has this key that is connected with the allspark. It can lead us to it if we find it," said Starscream giving all he knows.

"Good, let us get her shall we," smiled Blackaracknia.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Bulkhead as all gazed at it.

"It's a club," smiled Sari. "I've heard cool people come here all the time and loosen up and have fun."

"Sounds like my kind of place," smiled Hot Shot.

And so they headed towards the entrance but were stopped for a simple reason.

"What do you mean I can't go in?!" whined Sari.

"You are too young. Only people 18 years or older can enter," said the doorman.

"But . . . but I'm friends with the autobots!" complained Sari.

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules," said the man. "But your friends are welcome all they like to enter."

"Sweet!" smiled Hot Shot entering.

"What?! Are you going to leave me out here all by myself?! Gasped Sari.

"You're right," said Hot Shot turning. "Bumblebee, stay with her."

"Wha-?! Why me?!" gasped Bumblebee.

"You heard her. Only 'cool' people come here," smiled Hot Shot.

"What?!" growled Bumblebee. "I'm cool! You think you're all that just 'cause you're taller!"

"I'll stay then!" sighed Ratchet. "You go join the 'cool' people."

He pushed Bumblebee inside and so had to wait outside with Sari who felt a little abandoned.

"Hhh, they left me," she sighed.

* * *

"Wow!" smiled Hot Shot looking around. "This place ROCKS!!"

With flashing lights, loud music, and hip new dancing it was enough to make a 'bot go crazy. Hot Shot was really enjoying himself . . . a little too much. He looked and saw the humans dancing a number that looked cool. He scanned it and instantly downloaded it so he could quickly learn it and dance!

"Whoa!" gasped Bulkhead with wide optics. "Check out your bro Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee turned and dropped his jaw seeing Hot Shot dance with the humans a number that was brand new.

"Now way!" gasped Bumblebee. "That move is brand new! How did you-?!"

"It's called downloading the scans," smiled Hot Shot making his way to his brother. "You should try it some time."

* * *

"It's been 5 minutes already," stated Ratchet. "They've been in there too long!"

"You're telling me," said Sari crossing her arms. "I tell ya time sure stands still when you're not having fun!"

* * *

While the others were off dancing Optimus Prime decided to just have a seat and watch. Sometimes he wondered if it was such a good idea bringing Bulkhead to this place . . . he sure hoped he didn't destroy anything in his . . . dancing. Optimus just sat there taping to the beat and soon got a call from Ratchet.

"Hello?" he answered.

* * *

"Prime! How long you gonna take?! You've been in there 6 minutes already!" said Ratchet just old and grumpy.

* * *

"What? What?" responded Optimus. "I can't, I can't hear you!"

* * *

"I am speaking to you as CLEAR AS DAY!!" shouted Ratchet into the comlink with all his might.

* * *

"What?" called back Optimus. "I still can't hear you!"

He was then cut off as a couple of club girls surrounded him and smiled saying-

"Hey Optimus Prime, wanna dance?"

"Uh . . . gotta go Ratchet," said Optimus.

* * *

"Blasted young 'bots!" grumbled Ratchet soon turning to Sari. "Well it looks like we're stuck out here waiting for those blasted blockheads!"

"Oh well," sighed Sari. "At least it can't get any worse than this right?"

Then, out of nowhere, a dark decepticon comes and snatches Sari right off the ground. She screams, but what can Ratchet do against an aerial 'bot?

"SARI!!" he cried seeing the monster take her onto a roof. "Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Hot Shot!!!"

He then remembered they weren't going to hear him because of the stupid music. So he took off into the club and found them one-by-one telling them what had happened.

* * *

"So you . . . drink it?" asked Prowl holding a shot glass full of liquor.

"Yea man," smiled some party dudes around him. "Just let it ease on through."

Just as Prowl put it to his lips Ratchet grabbed him and ran off with him saying-

"Don't do it. It's bad for your circuits."

* * *

"You know ladies, you're actually pretty good dancers," said Optimus hunching over dancing with the ladies who asked him to dance in the first place.

"Excuse me while I cut in," said Ratchet pushing the ladies aside and joining Optimus. "Optimus, Sari's been kidnapped by a decepticon!"

"What?!" gasped Optimus shooting up. "Gather the rest of the autobots and have them meet us outside!"

"Already on it," smiled Ratchet heading off to the next nearest.

* * *

Hot Shot was pretty popular among the nightlife and many people wanted their picture taken with this cool new 'bot. He took many pictures with many humans and so there was a long waiting line, but Ratchet wasn't too much of a 'bot to wait.

"Pardon me," he said cutting in line and taking a quick picture with Hot Shot.

Hot Shot took the picture saw Ratchet not smiling and so frowned saying-

"It looks like a prison photo."

"C'mon kid. You're Hot Shot self is needed elsewhere," said Ratchet taking him out of the club.

* * *

Bumblebee was enjoying himself quite a bit just hangin' with the D.J. downloading tunes and scratching records. He was having such a good time he didn't see Ratchet some up to him . . . or even hear him yell at him about Sari's condition. There was only one way to get his attention. Ratchet hit one of the records he was scratching completely flipping it off the holder, it stopped everything. Bumblebee's attention was caught and so he looked at the old 'bot.

Ratchet bared his teeth and pointed hard outside signaling for Bumblebee to 'GO!' and so Bumblebee bowed his head and went.

* * *

"And then I asked him what's it doing?" said Bulkhead as he sat away from the dance floor telling some humans about their adventures.

Ratchet then came and sat down next to him and started talking-

"Then the old 'bot said he did . . . GET YOUR BUTT UP! SARI'S BEEN TAKEN BY THE DECEPTICONS!!"

I'm up!" gasped Bulkhead standing up so quickly he managed to destroy the couch. "Oh . . . sorry."

* * *

The autobots joined each other outside the club and went from there.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" asked Optimus looking at Ratchet.

"Up there!" pointed Ratchet up a tall building not too far from the club.

"Good, hopefully they're still there and they haven't harmed Sari," said Optimus.

"But with the decepticons you never know," said Hot Shot.

* * *

"Give us the key girl and we shall not harm you," smiled Starscream holding out his hand.

"Uh-ah," Sari shook her head replying 'no' and backing further and further away from them to the edge of the building.

"Jump, jump! I dare ya!" smiled a crazed Blitzwing.

Sari looked over the side of the building and below. It was a long drop and she didn't feel like jumping just now. What could she do? They were going to get the key no matter what she did. Where were the autobots?!

"Just give up the key!" said Starscream growing impatient and coming closer.

"I said no!" cried Sari bringing up all that was left of her courage.

She then took the key and did the only thing she could think of to save herself and the key. She put it right in her mouth . . . and swallowed. All decepticons' jaws dropped and optics widened.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" gasped Blitzwing.

"Enough!" cried Starscream tired of loosing.

He lunged at Sari all to have Bumblebee jump in and grab her moving out of the way in time for Starscream's face to meet with Optimus Prime's fist.

"Ahh!" cried Starscream falling flat on his back from the hard hit.

"Looks like you're down for the count Starscream," smiled Optimus holding up his axe on his shoulder.

"You okay Sari?" asked Bumblebee holding her in his arms.

"Yea," she said shaking with fear and hugging Bee close.

"What'd they want?" asked Bumblebee.

"My key," said Sari.

"Is it alright?" he asked hoping the decepticons didn't have it.

Sari just let out a gag and instantly Bumblebee knew.

"Optimus!" he called out to him as he fought off the decepticons. "Sari swallowed the key to protect it from the decepticons!"

"Ughn!! Get her to Ratchet!" ordered Optimus.

"Sure thing boss 'bot," smiled Bumblebee taking her up and getting ready to jump the building to get down to Ratchet, but was stopped by Blitzwing.

"Where do you think you're going puny, little, buzzing, always annoying, black and yellow, fuzzy, stinking Bumblebee?!" asked Blitzwing.

"Away from you ugly!" said Bumblebee.

"Give me the key!" said Blitzwing holding out his hand.

"Um . . . what would you say if I didn't have it anymore?" smiled Bee nervously backing up.

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" said Blitzwing taking out his guns.

"Not before I kill you first!" came a voice from above.

They turned to see a figure come down out of the moon and strike Blitzwing. It was Hot Shot!

"Nice timing bro," smiled Bumblebee coming up beside him. "But you know I had everything under control."

"Yea right," smiled Hot Shot glancing over at him. "I had to bail you out of trouble like always."

"Yea will I—!" started Bumblebee.

"Just shut up and get her to Ratchet!" said Hot Shot jumping off and joining the fight.

The autobots fought against the decepticons till they made sure they decepticons felt they were losing and they were. The decepticons retreated but Starscream thought he'd have the last blow in this fight.

"Can't leave without a little going away present!" he smiled shooting a missile at the autobots with their back turned.

It headed straight to Hot Shot, but he knew it was coming and so turned and hot it dead on destroying it before it even reached him. He just smiled and put away his gun with pride.

"Ha! No on can sneak up on the Hot Shot!" he smiled posing as if he was flexing his muscles.

Ratchet just walked up behind him and smacked him right on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" he asked turning his gaze to him.

"For being cocky. It's not good for ya," said Ratchet.

"Ratchet's right Hot Shot. You need to be more careful," said Optimus.

Ratchet then did it again. Caught everyone by surprise.

"Ow! What not?!" grumbled Hot Shot turning to him holding the back of his head.

"For talkin' back to your superiors," said Ratchet recalling Hot Shot talk back after he was struck.

"What?!" gasped Hot Shot. "I'm YOUR superior!"

Ratchet then hit him a third time.

"What the-?! What NOW?!!" growled Hot Shot.

"For talkin' back to your elders," smiled Ratchet.

"You are doing this on purpose!" pointed Hot Shot. "Does he always do this?" he asked turning to Bumblebee.

"Yep," smiled Bumblebee. "It just means he likes you."

Ratchet then landed yet another one on Hot Shot. Hot Shot was growing VERY tired of this.

"WHAT . . . NOW?!!!"

"For being Bumblebee's brother," smiled Ratchet.

Hot Shot couldn't believe it.

"Can he . . . can he do that?!!"

"What do you think I get for being Bumblebee?" asked Bumblebee.

Hot Shot glanced over at Ratchet and just bared his teeth at him saying-

"Good point."

* * *

"Now just stay calm Sari," said Ratchet getting ready to 'operate'. "It will all be over before you know it. I promise."

"Okay," gulped Sari now regretting she had swallowed the key.

* * *

"Gee, I hope Sari's alright," sighed Bumblebee racing back and forth.

"Relax, Ratchet knows what he's doing," smiled Hot Shot eased on the couch.

"He'd better," mumbled Bumblebee concerned for Sari's safety.

"Just stay calm Bumblebee," said Prowl. "Like the lioness does when she stalks her pre—!"

"Enough with that ninja crap Prowl!" shot back Bumblebee. "And come back to reality!"

"Okay boys," came Ratchet with a smile holding the key, but no Sari. "I got it; it's as clean as a micron chip."

"But . . . where's Sari?" asked Bumblebee looking around for her but found her not.

Ratchet's face then became solemn and he just bowed his head.

"No!" gasped Bumblebee backing up just not believing it.

Ratchet came close to Bumblebee and placed a soft hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Sari," he started. "She wanted me to tell you . . . what I mean to say was it was . . . Sari's last wish was for me to pull this joke on you."

"NOOOOO!!!—Wait, what?!" he gasped just catching the last part a second too late.

Sari's laughter then came throughout the room and soon she did as well. All joined in and laughed at the hysterical joke. The look on Bumblebee's face was just priceless.

"B-b-but," stuttered Bumblebee.

"It's nice to know you are," smiled Sari leaning on Ratchet. "But Ratchet knows what he's doing."

"Oooh," sighed Bumblebee bowing his head.

"Hey, why do you suppose the decepticons were after Sari's key?" asked Bulkhead.

"I wish I knew," said Optimus. "But I'm still wondering the same thing."

"It's easy," smiled Hot Shot jumping from the couch and flipping over to the middle of the room. "They key shows the location of the allspark. They want it. Isn't that what they were after in the first place?"

"Yes it is," said Optimus. "I think you might be right Hot Shot."

Ratchet then gave a strange look at Hot Shot that made him flinch and dunk saying-

"Don't you hit me 'cause I' smart too!"

"Now whoever said I was going to do that?" smiled Ratchet.

"Oh what a day," sighed Sari smiling and shaking her head.

The autobots knew the decepticons wanted the allspark, but for what purpose? . . . Well . . . they thought they knew.

**Hot Shot's girl: OKAY!!! I have been trying and trying to put this last part in my chapter and so far it WON'T SAVE so if you read this I just want you to know I stayed up ALL night writing this so enjoy the update 'cause I will be updating my others when I get out of BED! . . . whenever that will be. Goodnight!**


	4. Hot Shot Ponders

"Hot Shot where are you?! It's been weeks!" said Sentinel Prime.

"Yea, well Bulkhead destroyed my only landing pod so I have absolutely no way of getting back till Ratchet fixes it," said Hot Shot into his comlink.

"Hasn't he fixed it yet?" asked Sentinel. "Just hurry back before you . . . change."

"For better or worse Sentinel?" asked Hot Shot raising his left metal brow turning off his comlink.

Hot Shot then got up and headed off to Ratchet to see how everything was going with repairing his pod.

"How's it going Ratchet?" he smiled coming to him.

Ratchet was so caught up in his work he didn't notice Hot Shot enter, and so when Hot Shot's vocals boomed throughout the room it finally caught Ratchet's attention making him jump and so ruin a micro chip he was working on with care.

"Well," sighed a frustrated Ratchet sitting back. "You just cause me to fry another micro chip so you're just gonna be here another week!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hot Shot not really caring how long he stayed now. "Thanks for telling me. I won't interrupt you again."

Hot Shot then left as Ratchet got back to work just mumbling and groaning to himself saying-

"Better not if you know what's good for ya."

Hot Shot just decided to walk around the base for a while till he decided to just take a drive around the city. He could use some fresh air, as humans say. He liked earth a lot and couldn't understand why these humans always wanted to leave it, going to the moon and other such planets. He wished he felt the same for cybertron, but he didn't.

Cybertron was his home, yes, but it lacked things earth had that made it so beautiful. Earth was frail and Hot Shot loved to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, that's why he lobed being an academy 'bot and having a little brother. It's just . . . sometimes . . . they didn't want your protection even when they need it the most. Hot Shot transformed and stood under a tall oak tree pondering this.

It made him sad when that happened. Protecting people is what he lived for and when they don't want it . . . it just breaks his spark. All he wants to do is to help but some people can just be plain ungrateful and stubborn. Hot Shot bowed his head and just sighed.

"Something on your mind?" came a familiar voice.

Hot Shot looked up and saw Prowl sitting high up on a branch just observing nature.

"How'd ya guess?" smiled Hot Shot casting his gaze down a bit.

"What's the matter?" asked Prowl jumping down next to him. "You're usually optimistic and highly spirited, but now . . . they both don't seem so high."

"My mind's running through a lot of things that's all," sighed Hot Shot. "You know . . . about this planet . . . its people . . . I'm trying to make sense of it all."

"You mean the humans," smiled Prowl understanding. "Their attitudes and ways of life confuse you."

"Well . . . yea, I guess you can put it like that," said Hot Shot. "They are such a small and defenseless race, yet they are so proud."

"In a way they are not so different from us," smiled Prowl turning to the skies. "But consider the swallow as he flies against the strong wing currents. He is too small to even get past them yet he is prideful and flies against it anyway."

"So . . . humans are like swallows?" asked Hot Shot never really getting the whole thing about comparing things to animals.

"What I mean is Pride," said Prowl. "Both were born with it. It is in their nature so don't try to change them, but another things is that they both can learn . . . they just have to choose to."

"Yea, I guess you're right Prowl," smiled Hot Shot seeing it. "I just hope they learn fast."

"Give them time Hot Shot," said Prowl. "But I see the team's beginning to accept you . . . especially your little brother."

"Yea," smiled Hot Shot. "I never thought I'd see the day when my little bro would actually like me. I just think it's 'cause he's had to spend two weeks straight with me."

"You say that, but you know that he's finally learning how to be a family," said Prowl. "And so are you."

Hot Shot just smiled. He didn't say anything for he knew Prowl was right. What could he say to that? He then looked in the sky and just sighed. Sentinel Prime was right . . . he had changed, but was this a good thing?

Since being on earth Hot Shot began to chance. He didn't act like an academy 'bot anymore. He wasn't so stuck up. He began to get softer.

He began to think of others before himself and it seemed earth made everyone feel like this. He loved it here and wanted to stay longer, but he couldn't . . . it was his duty. Like all autobots he had to follow it out to the letter. Ultra Magnus gave him these orders and Ultra Magnus expected him to follow them.

When that pod was finished Hot Shot had to leave brining the allspark back to cybertron where it belonged, but what would become of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead? Would they stay on earth doing nothing to go back to repairing space bridges? Who was he to take this happy like away from them? How was a friend to do this to a friend . . . or friends? No matter what though, that wasn't Hot Shot's problem.

"It's about time for me to return back to cybertron with the allspark," said Hot Shot standing tall knowing what he had to do and that he had to go soon. "And I have to leave soon. I'm sorry."

"It is understood," said Prowl. "It is your duty."

Hot Shot just cast his optics down feeling as if he had two duties. One to cybertron, but then again . . . one to his friends . . . his true friends which were very hard to come by now-a-days. It was hard and he never thought it'd come to this, but it did.

"We better get back to everyone else," said Hot Shot transforming.

Prowl said no word, he just followed. They went back to the base, but found it was empty and no one knew why.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hot Shot walking around a bit.

Everyone was gone. Hot Shot turned to his comlink and tried radioing them, but all he got was Optimus Prime's cries.

"Prowl, Hot Shot! The decepticons, they're AHH!!"

"Optimus, Optimus!" cried Hot Shot but got nothing.

"Their transmission is coming from the ship," said Prowl tracking their whereabouts. "Let's go!"

Hot Shot and Prowl transformed and headed to the skip. When they got there they transformed and looked around. The place was trashed, but more importantly so were their friends.

"Optimus!" gasped Hot Shot running to him and trying to help him up. "What happened here?!"

"Err, somehow, Eh! the decepticons found out where we kept the allspark and so . . . uhn . . . took it," groaned Optimus wounded more than most.

"Yea, where were you when this happened Hot Shot?" asked Bumblebee as he came out to them limping in his right leg.

Bulkhead and Ratchet came too and they looked pretty beat up as well.

"Who cares where I was," said Hot Shot standing straight. "You should have been strong enough to fight them off!"

"It's called working as a team!" shot back Bumblebee. "You're stronger when doing so, unlike someone I know!"

"Is that a challenge?!" growled Hot Shot bringing out his blasters.

"Maybe!!" barked Bumblebee brining out his stingers.

Just before the two brothers clashed Ratchet limped between them weakly holding out his arms to stop them.

"Stop this you two!!" he mustered out a shout. "Hot Shot you have no room to talk and Bumblebee you're hurt! Don't even think about it!"

"Ratchet's right," said Optimus getting up trying to stand on his own. "This is not the time for team members to be fighting, more or less brothers."

"Well I wouldn't be fighting if _Bumblebee_ did his JOB!!" spat Hot Shot.

"I'm not perfect Hot Shot!" shouted Bumblebee. "I can't be like you!"

"You're right," snarled Hot Shot turning around. "You can't!"

Hot Shot then walked off and left in anger. He was disappointed in that team right now. It was like they couldn't win a battle without him. It was just sad! Bumblebee bowed his head ashamed . . . he would always be because of Hot Shot.

What were they going to do now that the decepticons had the allspark? And more importantly . . . what evil plans did they have for it?

* * *

Megatron lead the decepticons to his whereabouts and so they came to Pro. Sumdac's secret lab. When Pro. Sumdac saw them he was more surprised to see how they found his secret lab.

"How did you—L?!" he gasped backing up as the decepticons entered.

"Do not fear," said Megatron. "They are friends."

"But what about him?!" asked Sumdac pointing to Starscream clearly remembering his last rampage.

"Oh that," sweated Starscream chuckling nervously. "That was just a little test. I was really searching for Megatron and just got . . . carried away."

Lucky for Starscream Pro. Sumdac wasn't too bright.

"We have come to help Megatron get his own body," said smiled Blackarachnia putting the allspark down before Sumdac.

"And this thing will help how?" asked Pro. Sumdac tapping it.

"You'll see," smiled Megatron.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short and all. The next chapter should be longer . . . I think. So see ya then, bye :D**


	5. Old Sparks

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this chapter is for Optimus and Blackarachnia. I decided to write it after I saw Along Came A Spider. I didn't plan on this happening until I watched the episode. I don't have to do it in here, but I want to 'cause I like the couple :) My sister keeps on saying Elita was Sentinel's but we'll always know she is always Optimus' so enjoy :) I'll end up putting those two together in later chapters as well as Optimus struggles to get her to join the autobots again. **

Optimus Prime still couldn't believe that Blackarachnia, a decepticon, was once his beloved and very dear friend Elita One. How could she do this? . . . Become a decepticon? The femme he knew would never do that . . . but then again . . . she wasn't Elita One anymore now was she?

She called herself a freak and you are what you believe right? No, Optimus didn't see her as a freak, but still his friend Elita One. How could he get her to trust him again? She had so little faith in him, yet he had so much in her. If there was a way he could show her . . . if there was a way he could show her alone then maybe, just maybe she'd see.

Optimus was distracted from his thoughts as Bumblebee and Bulkhead told their side of the story when a transformer spider attacked them.

"And then it stood up ad it was like—heeechsh!—and then it sucked the life right out of us!" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, anything scars you," smiled Hot Shot knowing he left out the part where they screamed like a bunch of femmes.

"Well . . . it even got Optimus!" said Bumblebee pointing to Optimus. "Isn't that right Optimus?!"

All turned to Optimus as he looked at them waiting for his answer. He just sighed and got up.

"Yea . . . she got me good Bumblebee," Optimus sighed walking off wanting to be alone.

All gazed at him wondering what his problem was. Ratchet knew though there was something more than Optimus' pride that was broken. Bumblebee never got to the part yet telling it was a female transformer and Optimus happened to say 'she'. No, Optimus knew more than he was telling, but why keep it secret from everyone? Who was this spider transformer to him?

It was Optimus' business and his business alone, but Ratchet couldn't help but wonder. It seemed Optimus didn't like everyone calling her an 'it' or 'monster'. Optimus must have known her before this all started, but he seems sparkbroken now that she's a decepticon. It does hurt to see any friend change, but what kind of a friend was she to him and how close was he to her?

Heck for all he knew she could have been an old femmefriend, if so it'd make sense. That would make everything worse. Having someone you once loved . . . or still do, go for the darker and wrong side of life. Poor Prime, he must be sparkbroken.

And Optimus was. Elita One was very dear to him and still was, but now she was a decepticon. How could he fight someone he loves? War was never supposed to be easy.

That wasn't the only thing that hurt him though. He left her when she needed him the most. Oh why didn't he just throw out that stupid scanner of his and go with his spark? He knew it told him she was still alive, but he . . . he was just too deaf to listen.

Optimus slammed his fist into the side of his wall in anger. She expected him to save her, but all he thought of was himself. He was thinking of how only the strong survive, but he forgot how the weak ones become strong . . . through those who are already strongs' help. If he could he would gladly take her place, but he couldn't . . . he couldn't do anything.

He was weak. He was so weak. One for all and all for one. What happened to that?!

Clearly he forgot that day. Never again, he swore, would he forget that. This team, he's made sure, always remembered it. For without it . . . you just weren't a team at all.

"Elita," gasped Optimus staying his fist in the wall.

"Prime," came Ratchet walking in Optimus' room.

"Ratchet?!" gasped Optimus turning to

Ratchet looked at Prime and then at the large hole in the wall that, more or likely, he'll have to fix and then back at Optimus saying-

"Okay what's been botherin' ya Prime? 'cause it isn't natural for you to punch holes in the wall. That's Bulkhead's department, but he does it on accident. You want purpose go to Hot Shot."

"I-it's nothing Ratchet," said Optimus turning away from him.

"Sure it ain't," smiled Ratchet crossing his arms.

"Don't you have Hot Shot's pod to be fixing or something?!" asked Optimus wanting him to leave.

"Okay, I'll act like you for a moment," said Ratchet not leaving. "Wanna talk?"

"Ratchet!" growled Optimus through his teeth just wanting to be left alone.

"Fine," said Ratchet leaving. "But a team doesn't keep secrets from each other, and we can't help each other unless we know . . . or at least that's what Optimus Prime told me."

Ratchet then left and Optimus just bowed his head and sighed. He had so much on his mind right now. So much to comprehend. So much to sort out . . . too much actually.

It seemed like everyone on his team had problems, but him more than most. Well . . . it was better it was him. At least he could handle it . . . he thought . . . he hoped.

Optimus was like this for a long time and by the time Sari noticed all didn't know why. She didn't like seeing him like this, none did. Sari could tell though that Ratchet knew something about this mood change and it wasn't just because they lost the allspark either. It was something more, perhaps something she wouldn't understand till she was older.

The autobots have been trying to find the allspark for so long. It was all they ever thought about. They couldn't imagine what the decepticons were doing with it. They did wonder though.

Perhaps if they found or even captured a decepticon they would tell them where the allspark was. Like they'd ever find one. They were probably off hiding in some dark cave hoping the autobtos didn't find them. That is what the autobots thought until one day.

Optimus was in deep thought thinking of that day on top the building. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't get the look of hate in her optics for him away from him, and he couldn't shake that shameful feeling of him knowing that he abandoned her. What could he do?

He was snapped out of this thoughts though as Hot Shot came running up saying-

"Optimus, sir, radar's picked up decepticon activity down town!"

"Really?" asked Optimus standing up and giving his full attention to him. "How many?"

"Just one sir," said Hot Shot. "It's a femme."

Optimus' optics widened as he froze where he stood. What now?

* * *

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Blackarachnia sitting a top a building enjoying seeing all the pathetic humans get stuck in her webs. "Humans are so fun to watch squirm." 

She just smiled seeing them try everything in their known power to get out, but they were stuck. She just giggled to herself shooting her head up and kicking her legs.

"Primus I'm bored," she sighed.

Then, out of nowhere, she was tackled right off the roof to the ground by an autobot.

"How dare you!" she growled not liking the sudden movement.

"Sorry, standard procedure," smiled Prowl standing straight.

Blackarachnia then tried to trip him by swinging her leg around but he jumped up and dodged it while throwing his blades at her all at once. She only threw web at them stopping them dead in air. She then turned only to be met by Bumblebee's stingers.

"You won't poison me now spidercon!" smiled Bumblebee.

This only angered her more. She was about to attack the little mech when another came kicking her into the side of the building.

"Hey!" whined Bumblebee. "I had her!"

"Just shut up Bumblebee," said Hot Shot rolling his optics just wanting to get he job done and find the allspark. "Where's the allspark decepticon?!"

"I'll never tell you!" she struggled trying to get up.

"In that case," said Hot Shot moving aside and smiling. "Go ahead bulkhead."

Bulkhead just smiled glad to get even at what she did to him last time. He held out his arm and readied to throw his wrecking ball at her. He shot it right at her knowing, with her struggling to get up, he wasn't going to miss.

"Bulkhead NO!" cried Optimus Prime getting in the way holding out his arms.

But it was too late. There was no stopping the hit. Optimus was hit and smashed into the side of the building. He saved Blackarachnia, but was hurt badly in the process. All starred at the crushed Optimus with dropped mouths.

"You just shot the boss 'bot!" gasped Bumblebee with wide optics.

"I didn't mean to!" screeched Bulkhead. "He got in the way! Why?!"

"Fool!" spat Blackarachnia as she glanced at the 'heroic' Optimus Prime and then jumped and left.

"She's getting away!" growled Hot Shot pointing his blaster at her as she escapes.

"No don't!" said Ratchet pushing his arm down. "Optimus needs us now."

Hot Shot reluctantly halted. They came to Optimus who was sparking everywhere. He barely lifted his head up to see Blackarachnia getting away unharmed. He saw her turn and glance one last at him.

Optimus smiled and let himself shut down. Blackarachnia slowly turned away and left, this giving much to think of.

"AHHH!! I killed him!!" cried Bulkhead seeing Optimus go limp.

"No you didn't!" said Ratchet. "He just shut himself down."

"For someone who just got pummeled by a 30 ton wrecking ball he sure looks happy," said Hot Shot seeing that small slight smile Optimus wore.

"Let's just get him back to the base so I can fix him up," said Ratchet trying to help him up.

* * *

"Gosh, I hope he's okay," said Sari looking at an out cold Prime. "Maybe my key can help!" 

"No Sari," said Ratchet. "There is no need. Optimus is fine. Leave the rest of the healing to him this time."

"Okay," sighed Sari stumped that she can't help more.

"He'll be fine Sari," said Ratchet smiling an assuring smile.

"But why did he get in Bulkhead's way?" asked Sari hearing about what happened.

Ratchet ceased his smile and looked at Optimus. It was hard to explain when he wasn't absolutely sure himself.

"It's complicated Sari," sighed Ratchet. "I'm not sure myself."

"What ever it was must have been a good reason," said Sari.

"Yea," said Ratchet pondering many things.

Later that night when all were in for a good night's recharge Optimus awoke. He found it was dark and all were asleep. He didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he wanted to be and feel alone at the moment.

Optimus got up and slowly made his way outside to the top of the roof. There he let a soft breeze dance past him and the bright light of the moon calm him. Ratchet had done a good job repairing him. Now it was up to Optimus to recover the rest of the way making sure his strength reached 100 so far it being at 60

He kept an optic on his strength stats while also keeping an optic on the moon watching it move in the sky. Silence was sometimes a good thing, especially when you had a lot on your mind. No wonder why Prowl loved it so. Silence could be good for you.

The thing about silence is . . . it didn't last forever. Optimus heard a noise and immediately knew who it was.

"Why are you here?"

"Just making sure you're dead!" smiled Blackarachnia coming up behind him trying to jump him.

But Optimus caught her quick and tossed her down holding a tight grip around her neck, but not too tight. Never too tight.

"Decepticons don't belong here remember?!" said Optimus with a bit of anger.

"Why are you so mad? I didn't hurt you," said Blackarachnia.

Optimus then realized what he was doing and how he was acting and so released her and backed away from her saying-

"Just go!"

"I can't before I know," she said getting up.

"What, you didn't come here to make sure I was dead?" smiled Optimus glancing over his shoulder at her.

She just gave off a small smile and asked-

"Why?"

"If you don't know by now Elita I can't help you," said Optimus.

"Optimus I told you I've changed," said Blackarachnia.

"But I haven't Elita!" he said turning to her.

"You're just trying to befriend me!" shot back Blackarachnia.

"I'm not the one who came to you," said Optimus pointing it out.

"Optimus it will be a long time before I can trust you," he said crossing his arms.

"I know," said Optimus. "I'll do anything to get back your trust Elita, Anything."

"Would you give up the autobots?" she asked him.

"And become more untrustful?! Just where are you going Elita?" asked Optimus raising his metal brow.

"My name is Blackarachnia!" she shouted.

"You are still Elita one to me," said Optimus gazing at her with moon filled optics. "If I changed my name, my body, wouldn't I still be Optimus to you?"

Blackarachnia was struck with sadness. Her optics narrowed and bottom lip trembled. She threw her head down gasping-

"Yes."

"Then let us be those people now . . . tonight," said Optimus coming closer to her where no room existed between the two.

Blackarachnia began to cry and she couldn't stop. She turned away from Optimus trying to stop, but she couldn't. Optimus didn't know if it was such a good idea but he took her in his arms and held her close. She placed his hand on his arm and then laid her head back on his chest trying to control her weeping of regret.

"Elita," sighed Optimus laying the side of his face on top her head.

Blackarachnia then turned her body to Optimus making a thought of her doing the same thing she did before on the roof, but she didn't and he hated himself for thinking she'd try something like that now.

"Oh Optimus!" she cried as she let out all her sadness on him.

"It's alright Elita," whispered Optimus closing his optics for a while holding her again. "It will all be alright."

"No it won't!" she gagged. "Look at me! I'm a MONSTER!"

Optimus pushed away a little to see her face. He scanned her up and down and then smiled saying-

"Not in my optics."

"Optimus," she sighed old feelings stirring so wildly and old sparks sparking so strong.

She then leaned up to him and let her lips meet his. Optimus greeted hers back with love and warmth in return. Both let their optics shut off to take everything in. It had been a long time since Optimus held Elita like this and vice-versa for Blackarachnia.

He was hers and always has been. It was the same with her, but she didn't want to admit it, not now. Blackarachnia let her head fall down on his shoulder and when she turned her optics back on she whispered-

"I'm sorry."

She then brought up her fangs ready to strike Optimus and take her leave, but Optimus acted quick and caught them saying-

"No Elita."

"But I have to," she cried.

"No," said Optimus his optics meeting her own making sure she saw his want for her in them.

She saw it and so let her fangs fall as she jumped on Optimus kissing him deep and passionate. Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist and balanced himself evenly. They stayed on the roof top for a moment till Optimus let her down and gave her a kiss on the neck. He then locked optics with her once again before taking her hand and leading her in the building and to his room.

Blackarachnia laid down in his berth surprised he wanted to do this considering the way she looked and that she was a decepticon, but she forgot that to Optimus . . . she was still Elita One. After shutting the door Optimus came to her and laid his body on hers and waited till she was relaxed. Blackarachnia leaned her head up and pushed her mouth in to his. Optimus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and let her legs squeeze his waist.

And they bonded no matter how different they were from one another. There was one thing that they shared in common . . . their love for one another. He was just Optimus that night and she was just Elita. No more, no less.

As Blackarachnia bonded with Optimus she took in all his emotions, his thoughts, his feelings, everything about him she shared and she now understood everything about him. She understood why he left her and how much he ached that he did that to her. She didn't know and now did and she was so sorry for blaming him when it was really her own fault for wanting to go see the ship. How could she have been so blinded by blame?

The same with Optimus. He now understood how scared she felt when she had changed and how alone and abandoned she ached. He was wrong for leaving her there. Maybe things would have been different, but then again would they be sharing this moment together right now?

When early morning broke out Blackarachnia knew she had to slip away and out soon before anyone saw her and so did. She gently made her way out of Optimus' arms and it wasn't too easy seeing he still held onto her tight and close. She made sure she didn't wake him and so smiled finding out she didn't. She leaned down and gave him one more kiss before she stealthily made her way out of there, none ever knowing she was their but her, now, sparkmate Optimus.

When everyone awoke all readied for the day but when the afternoon came all found Optimus nowhere.

"He can't still be sleeping can he?" asked Bumblebee.

"Hhh, I'll go check on him," sighed Ratchet going to Optimus' room.

He opened the door and found he was still sleeping. Hm, must have had a long night, at least he was getting his rest. Well he better let him sleep and recharge. Later that day they got some more news that the decepticons were terrorizing the locals . . . again.

"Primus, since they have the allspark they think they own Detroit," said Bumblebee.

"Is it that femme again?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yea, and another one a bit larger," said Hot Shot looking at Lugnut who joined her.

Optimus finally woke up when all this was happening and so came out yawning.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"It's them again," said Hot Shot looking at Optimus.

"Decepticons!" snared Optimus awake now. "Autobots, roll out!"

And so the autobots engaged the decepticons in battle to push them out of the city again. The autobots had their hands full with Lugnut that none though to look out for Blackarachnia and when they did it was too late. She taped Optimus on the shoulder causing him to turn to see her smirk. The truth was he hadn't expected her to knock him out with her fangs, but she had to act like the decepticon she was.

Blackarachnia smiled as she stood over his limp body. Poor Optimus. She then planted a kiss on the autobot leader's lips and so decided to go. That was all she wanted now.

She and Lugnut left and the autobots watched them get away again! Hot Shot wasn't too happy, but then again no one got hurt . . . really. Optimus groaned as he sat up holding his aching head. He opened his optics to see Ratchet smiling at him, but for what reason?

"What?" asked Optimus.

"You got a little smudge right thee," smiled Ratchet pointing to the side on his own lips demonstrating the place to wipe for Optimus.

"Oh!" gasped Optimus rubbing it off, it was too late . . . Ratchet knew. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Don't worry Prime. Your secret's safe with me," smiled Ratchet helping him up. "So you still not talkin' or what?"

"Well," sighed Optimus not minding in telling Ratchet about everything. "It all started when me, Sentinel Prime, and out friend Elita One were exploring this crashed decepticon ship on a strange organic planet. I said we shouldn't go, but they wanted to get the energon . . ."

**Hot Shot's girl: 'Kay next chapter's called Bumblebee and you'll see why later. Thanks for reading see the next chapter bye ;D**


	6. Road Trip

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay the NEXT chapter will be called Bumblebee. I got confused and so I corrected things. Enjoy chapter Road Trip :)**

"Time and time again I've tried all I can to get that key from that little brat, and time and time again I have FAILED!" growled Megatron as he thought to himself in the dark. "Those despised autobots have foiled my plans on too many occasions . . . even those fool minions of mine can't handle them. Yes I have the allspark, but I am missing one of the essential keys in completing my _project_ . . . I must have that key!"

* * *

"Can we, can we, can we?!!" jumped Sari wanting to know Optimus' answer. 

"I don't think its such a good idea for us all to go on this . . . road tour?" said Optimus wondering if he go tit right.

"It's not a road tour, it's a road trip," corrected Sari placing her fists on her hips. "Come on. My dad says it's alright with him and you guys look like you can use one."

"What exactly is it?" asked Bulkhead.

"A road trip's where a family or a bunch of friends get together and drive around to different places and have fun," smiled Sari.

"What about the city?" asked Hot Shot. "What if the decepticons attack while we're away?"

"Precisely my thoughts," said Optimus crossing his arms.

"Palease," sighed Sari. "They haven't attacked in weeks."

"So, still doesn't mean they won't attack," said Optimus.

"But we do need a break from non stop alert," said Bumblebee.

"Yea . . . it'd be nice," sighed Hot Shot liking the sound of a relaxing, non-tensing, day.

"Besides, if anything happens Teletran-1 would let us know the moment it does," smiled Bumblebee.

"He's got a point Prime," said Ratchet.

Optimus looked at Sari as she gave the biggest smile she possible could to try and get him to say yes. Optimus just sighed saying-

"Alright, but not a long one."

They younger 'bots all jumped up and down rejoicing with Sari. The older ones just starred at them thinking they looked as happy as a kid on his birthday. Overly happy actually.

" . . . I can't wait to see how this turns out," sighed Ratchet walking off.

Optimus was still a little leery about leaving the city but once they did he focused everything on the road ahead. Sari didn't tell them where she planned on going to and so they all had to wait and see. They took occasional stops for Sari and when she was finished resting or stretching they'd continue till they got to their destination . . .

All stood gazing at a site they had yet to see on their adventures on earth. Somes' mouths were open and some just their optics widened, but to Ratchet . . . it wasn't nothin' special. Sari just smiled as she ran before them and then turned to them saying, as she held up her arms-

"Guys . . . welcome to the beach!"

"That's what it is called huh?" smiled Hot Shot bending down and scanning the soft substance they stood on.

He took a big handful of it and was confused as to how delicate it was slipping through his fingers, yet it was strong enough for them to walk on properly. He was ever fascinated by this planet and he didn't think he'd ever come across another planet like Earth.

"It's called sand Hot Shot," smiled Sari coming up to him seeing the questions in his optics. "The beach is made out of it."

"Cool," smiled Hot Shot.

Sari then came to Bulkhead and Bumblebee who stood by the waves just admiring them as they came in and out of shore. She took off her shoes and stepped in it just splashing around saying-

"This is salt water guys," she smiled looking at them. "It's what the ocean is made out of, or sea, whatever you want to call it."

"But is it safe for us to step in?" asked Bumblebee bending low to her.

"Well I think," said Sari cocking her head. "Unless you mean in rust. I do hear salt water makes robots rust."

"But what kind of robots?" asked Ratchet coming up to them. "We're advanced cybertronian robots so it shouldn't hurt us."

"Then you test it," said Sari crossing her arms and sticking her hip out to the side.

Ratchet just bent down low to the waves and took a substance of the water scanning it making sure it was. After about a minute or two he smiled as he straightened saying-

"Yep . . . the water's just fine."

"Sweet!" smiled Bumblebee running in with Sari.

" . . . I think," muttered Ratchet watching them splash around.

"Good one," smiled Hot Shot nudging the old doctor. "Maybe my little brother will rust and I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You are one evil brother," said Ratchet squinting his optics at Hot Shot.

"Why thank-you," grinned Hot Shot straightening. "I've been working on it for years, but like all family I think I'll go join them . . . rust or not."

And so Hot Shot joined Bumblebee and Sari in the water, but went deep under to grab Bumblebee's legs and pull him under to just scare the scrap out of him.

"AHH!!" squealed Bumblebee as something pulled him under.

Sari was confused, but when Hot Shot popped up and just laughed his muffler off she soon joined him. Bumblebee then emerged from the water and took a good look at his brother pointing-

"HEY! That's not funny!"

"You're right Bumblebee," sighed Hot Shot. "IT'S HILARIOUS!!!"

Bumblebee just crossed his arms. He couldn't stand being laughed at and so he sent a small wave of water at Hot Shot causing it all to go in his mouth and him choke.

"Ah ha ha, now that's funny!" laughed Bumblebee.

"Why you-!" smiled Hot Shot sending larger splashes back at Bumblebee.

Sari made sure she got out of the way for this war and so just watched the two try to drown each other and failing miserably. Hot Shot then, for some reason, retreated. Bumblebee had thought he won and so said-

"Yea that's right! Run away! . . . or swin, but whatever you can't beat me!"

A shadow then engulfed him and a sinking feeling erupted in Bumblebee causing him to turn to see what the reason for the shadow was.

"CANNON BALL!!" smiled Bulkhead leaping in the ocean right where Bumblebee swam.

"NO!!!" cried Bumblebee bracing himself but knowing it was gonna hurt.

* * *

Ratchet decided to just . . . sunbathe, as the humans say. It would be good for his paint give it a crisp shade. He put some suntan lotion on his nose as instructed since it gets burnt the fasted and easiest. He then fell flat on his back his body stretched out and his pooch in the air, just ready to soak those sun rays in. 

He gave out a sigh liking the soft sounding of the ocean's waves rushing to and fro from the shore and the wind steadily swishing as the sea gulls cawed every now and them. He let out a smile from the peace and relaxation, but soon . . . something happened. The sun went dead, or something blocked it. He growled before sitting upright and saying-

"Alright! Who's blocked my sun?!"

His optics then widened and he gasped seeing the large wave coming right at him. It hit and up washed on shore was Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Hot Shot.

"Ha, ha! Man that was fun!" smiled Hot Shot as he jumped up on Bulkhead who he landed on.

"Yea, sure," said Bumblebee getting his leg free under Bulkhead and wiping the sand off him, which was rather hard.

As Hot Shot jumped down off Bulkhead Optimus came up to them and said-

"Where's Ratchet?"

"Oh . . . he was here wasn't he?" asked Bulkhead.

All optics then turned to Bulkhead and beneath him. Bulkhead got up just a bit to look under him and as Bumblebee looked too he soon turned away and pushed Bulkhead back down apparently not wanting anyone to see.

"Is it . . . _that_ . . . bad?" gulped Hot Shot.

Bumblebee just shut his optics hard and shook his head baring his teeth in fear. All then knew they probably didn't want to know.

* * *

And so at night they all camped out under the stars. All sat by the camp fire and, of course, Sari had to tell scary stories. 

"And then when the sailor fell in the water the siren grabbed him and pulled him under to his watery grave," grinned Sari evilly.

"Sirens, heh, they're fake right?" sweated Bumblebee.

"Oh come on!" sighed Hot Shot throwing his head up at his brother's silly fear. "Everything in ghost stories are fake!"

"Well some call them sirens and some call them mermaids," said Sari. "And it's been said sailors have seen mermaids . . . usually before they die."

"I am never going back into the ocean again," gulped Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee there is nothing to fear," said Prowl. "What to you think the Salmon must go through when they-"

"Not now Prowl," smiled Optimus seeing Bumblebee was already shaking and that he needed to deal with his own fears. "Alright . . . so far there have been no calls from the city and so I guess we can all rest."

"Time for some recharge time," smiled Ratchet aching all over from the sun's harsh rays and his crushed metal plates.

He soon fell over dead to the world and snoring like a chainsaw. He needed the rest after . . . what happened. Optimus just smiled as he watched all find a nice place to sleep and go in to recharge. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when a frightened little Bumblebee made his way over to Hot Shot asking-

"Um, can I sleep with you? It's a little too dark out here."

"No!" said Hot Shot leaning up swishing his arm at him signaling for him to leave him alone. "Grow up Bumblebee! I'm not 9,000 anymore and neither are you!"

Bumblebee just bowed his head and made his way over to Bulkhead and Sari. There he found a peaceful place to sleep and so did. Optimus just sighed and gazed at the stars soon shutting down himself. When morning came all find it to be yet another nice day to play on the beach and so far no decepticons had been reported to have been seen in the city.

Optimus still kept on high alerts just in case anything happened and he feared . . . something would soon. He just didn't know how or when.

* * *

"Ahh, there they are," smiled Starscream as they gazed at the autobots having a fun time at the beach from afar. 

"And there is that brat who has that key Megatron wants," said Blackarachnia pointing to Sari.

"Err, but she's too heavily guarded," said Starscream. "We'll have to at least get Optimus Prime away from her, he's the biggest threat. Blackarachnia you distract him how ever you can and get him away from her while we go in-"

"And beat the scrap out of them!" smiled Blitzwing in his muscular mode.

"Get the key," sighed Starscream finding himself surrounded by idiots.

"R-right . . . that was my second choice," said Bltizwing crossing his arms.

"I'll do what I can," said Blackarachnia leaving.

"You think she can do it?" asked Lugnut to Starscream.

"What do you mean think? Of course she can!" spat Starscream.

"Well she has been acting a little . . . _different_ . . . lately," he said.

"Well put all your worries away Lugnut," sneered Starscream gazing back at the unsuspected autobots. "She'll get the job done . . . she'd better."

* * *

All were in the ocean, but Ratchet who was still out-cold from his recharge. Optimus didn't seem like he was having a good time seeing he was always tense and on alert waiting for a alert to come from teletran-1 that the decepticons have attacked the city, but none came. 

"Come on Prime . . . have some fun!" smiled Bumblebee swishing some water at him to snap him out of his thoughts.

Optimus turned to him and just smiled.

"You want me to have some fun huh?" smiled Optimus swimming over to them. "I'll show you some fun."

Just as soon as he got near to everyone else he was drug under the water leaving everyone just starring there gasping.

"AHH!! a siren got him!!" cried Bumblebee freaking out.

"Oh come on Bumblebee!" spat Hot Shot swishing water at him.

"Then . . . where did he go?" asked Bulkhead placing a finger to his chin.

* * *

Optimus was drug under water and to some under water cave. When he was aware of what was happening a pair of lips met his own and two thin arms wrapped around his chest and held him close. Optimus recognized the feel of the 'bot and instantly knew who it was. When he was released his vision cleared and he found himself starring into the optics of Blackarachnia. 

"Elita," he started but was halted just as soon as she placed a slim finger on his lips hushing him.

"Shh," she smiled. "Just don't talk."

She then pushed herself closer to him and kissed his lips so that there was no words spoken between them. Just feeling.

* * *

"Guys . . . Optimus is nowhere underwater!" panicked Bumblebee. 

"Well he's got to be somewhere," said Hot Shot.

"Transformers cannot just disappear," said Prowl.

"Like I said, the si-!" started Bumblebee.

"Don't you dare say it Bumblebee!" stopped Hot Shot not wanting to hear any more from Bumblebee.

"This looks like some sort of decepticon trick to me," grumbled Ratchet finally awake.

* * *

After Optimus had been with Blackarachnia for quite a while. He didn't know how long but his worries had seemed to vanish and his mind had been set off the decepticons for once. When ever he was with her she always lightened his mood. He then looked at her decepticon sign that was right on her chest. 

He touched it and said-

"You know . . . an autobot sign would look much better on you."

"No," sighed Blackarachnia shaking her head.

"But Elita," said Optimus sitting up. "You need to join. It is the only way . . ."

Blackarachnia then turned away from Optimus and her mood had changed into a downward mood. Optimus noticed this and so asked-

"Elita . . . what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," she cried feeling as if it was wrong what she was doing.

"What?" asked Optimus, but she wouldn't speak.

He then gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him as she said firmly.

"Elita what have you done?!"

"I was given orders to distract you," said Blackarachnia turning her head away from him. "So that . . . the others can go in and get Sari's key for our lord Megatron."

"Elita why?!" gasped Optimus.

"I'm sorry," cried Blackarachnia.

Optimus got up and looked at her. He couldn't believe she did that, but then again . . . she was a decepticon. Optimus had no choice but to leave her and try and save his friends. He dove down into the water and out of the cave.

When he had surfaced he found that he was too late. The decepticons had already made their move and attacked the autobots . . . and gotten the key. He came on shore to see all his men wounded. Bumblebee limped over to him and gasped-

"Optimus where were you? you don't have a scratch on you! We got the scrap kicked out of us . . . and even Hot Shot which I found amusing, but not when we lost."

Optimus then gazed over at Hot Shot who was on his stomach with Ratchet working on his back, seemingly he was punched there by Lugnut's fist.

"OW! Watch it Ratchet!" squeaked Hot Shot jolting up at the pain from his back.

"Hold still kid!" said Ratchet wanting to help. "Do you want to stay paralyzed the rest of yer life or do you want to live to fight again?! Primus I swear! Have you ever been hit like this before in your life?!"

"Um . . . no . . . I usually see things coming and so dodge from being hit," said Hot Shot. "OW!!"

"I thought so," sighed Ratchet continuing.

"Optimus," cried Sari coming up to him.

"S-sari," stuttered Optimus hoping it wasn't true . . . what Blackarachnia said. "Where's . . . the key?"

"They took it!" she cried grasping his leg and weeping all over him. "Why Optimus why?!!"

"I think we'll know soon enough Sari," said Optimus gazing out into the glimmering ocean where he had last seen Blackarachnia and wondered if he could ever trust her again now.

* * *

"Excellent my minions," smiled Megatron seeing the key they had gotten. "Now . . . for the last part. I need someone to _volunteer _to model for my new body." 

Dr. Sumdac then came in and saw them all there again. He wondered what they were up to now and what Megatron was talking about. Megatron soon told him about how he needed a model for his new body but Sumdac said-

"Well it might be very dangerous. Seeing if I am to fashion you a new body I'm going to need someone who won't mind being scanned and taken apart and put back together."

All the decepticons looked at one another and knew none was going to volunteer. They would rather die then model to do such a thing.

"Starscream," smiled Megatron. "Why don't you? Since you do owe the decepticons your gratitude for all that . . . you've done."

"Uhh, my I suggest another volunteer?" sweated Starscream. "I mean one of our . . . _friends_?"

"Hmm, yes," thought Megatron. "I need someone who's a strong and well built mode. Optimus Prime would suit me just fine."

"Uhb, can we get someone who won't put up that much of a fight?" asked Blackarachnia trying to save his metal hide. "He might be a little hard to get."

"Well then find someone!" growled Megatron. "I NEED a body!"

"We need someone who won't put up much of a fight and is easy to catch," said Starscream pondering things and pacing back and forth.

"Well that rules out Prowl, Bulkhead, Hot Shot, and Ratchet," said Lugnut.

"Then it will have to be Bumblebee," said Starscream.

"Hhh, very well," sighed Megatron. "Just bring Bumblebee to me!!"

"As you wish leader," they bowed and left.


	7. Bumblebee

Once the autobots got back to the city Sari felt really bad about what all had happened. Perhaps if she hadn't suggested the road trip then they'd . . . she'd still have the key. Now the decepticons have the allspark and the key, but what could they want with them both. She feared they might try to revive that leader of theirs they keep talking about . . . Megatron. She remembered seeing him, if that was him, it had to be for he looked very fierce and frightful . . . the things that go along with being an evil person.

Sari was scared though. She was scared of the decepticons and of Megatron. Who knew what they could do to the planet, or her friends the autobots? She felt so helpless and useless and the autobots didn't like seeing her that way.

"I think something's wrong with Sari," said Hot Shot looking at her down mood.

"Of course kid," said Ratchet placing the back of his hands on his hips. "It's called she's down . . . some human term."

"It isn't serious is it?" asked Hot Shot looking at her. "She'll get better right? 'Cause I'm starting to miss the old Sari."

"Hhh, that key made her feel important," sighed Ratchet. "Now . . . without it she feels useless."

"But she's not," said Hot Shot.

"Try telling that to her," sighed Ratchet shaking his head.

Hot Shot just sighed and so made his way over to Sari and sat down next to her just smiling. He did so for a long while till he noticed she didn't even notice him. His smile vanished and he scrunched low to Sari saying-

"Sari what's wrong? You haven't been yourself."

"What do you think?" grumped Sari turning her head away from Hot Shot.

"Is it because you lost the key?" asked Hot Shot.

"I _love _the way you put that," sighed Sari sarcastically.

Hot Shot looked at Ratchet who didn't seem to happy the way he was wording his phrases. Hot Shot caught himself and o said-

"I didn't mean it like that Sari you know that. I'd never want to hurt you, at least not on purpose. I just want you to be Sari again."

Sari then looked at Hot Shot with watery eyes and hugged his arm that rested next to her and said-

"I'm sorry Hot Shot. I know you do, but she's just gotten a wake up call and needs to grow up."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Hot Shot still getting used to these humans phrases.

"What I mean is I need to be more careful and not think of myself only," sniffed Sari rubbing her red eyes. "I was only thinking of myself and didn't think of how I put the key out in the open for the decepticons to take it."

"Sari," sighed Hot Shot placing his other hand on her back and pushing her close to him to try and comfort her. "No one could have ever known the decepticons were going to try and do that, or that they wanted to key in the first place."

"But I should have," cried Sari pondering on all the times they tried to get it. "I was dumb and blind . . . and now I paid for it."

"Don't worry we'll get it back," smiled Hot Shot.

"But you still don't' know where they're hiding out," said Sari.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Hot Shot with that comforting smile of his.

"It's harder than it looks Hot Shot," sighed Sari laying her head down on his arm. "It's harder than it looks."

Hot Shot just looked at Ratchet who gave a soft smile. Hot Shot then looked back down at Sari who had just cried herself to sleep. He sighed and knew he had to find some way to make her feel better and wanted by her friends, but how? He didn't know what she liked too much, but he knew someone who did.

"Wha-?! Why me?" asked Bumblebee looking at Hot Shot.

"Your Sari's best friend and have known her the most and longest," said Hot Shot. "Now I want to help her get over her 'downward mood' what does she like?"

"To have fun," smiled Bumblebee.

"Yes I know, but what else?" asked Hot Shot.

Both brothers then froze as a commercial to a carnival came on the TV. They both turned and watch it speak of having fun and the time of you life. Sari liked fun and so she'd probably, more or likely like this. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Perfect," smiled Hot Shot.

* * *

"Why are we going to a carnival?" asked Sari as the autobots took her to one at night.

"It's us trying to cheer you up," said Hot Shot.

"Guys I'm fine," smiled Sari.

"Even without the key?" asked Ratchet raising a brow.

"Okay, okay," sighed Sari bowing her head. "So what I haven't been in a cheerful mood. You couldn't be either if you had something stolen from you."

"Yea, but can you put all that aside for one day and be the Sari we all know and love?" smiled Bumblebee bending to her.

Sari just smiled and looked at all her true friends and said-

"Sure guys."

"That a girl," smiled Ratchet.

And so the autobots went around the carnival enjoying the rides and such. This made Sari very happy. Of course she has been to one before but never with her autobot friends. She enjoyed this way too much.

Her favorite though was always the mirror house. The autobots found it quite enjoyable as well . . . some of them.

"So you look at odd reflection of yourself all the time?" asked Bulkhead looking at a thinner him. "It's not me . . . is it? Do I really look like this?"

"No silly," smiled Sari touching the mirror. "It's just a fun mirror for the fun house."

"Oh okay," smiled Bulkhead.

And so they continued their walk through it, but time Bumblebee spent a little too much time on one sight and so had gotten left behind. Everyone else had moved one and left him all alone. He looked around and noticed he was the only one there.

"Guys?" asked Bumblebee looking around. "Sari . . . Hot Shot . . . Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead . . . Ratchet?"

He was all alone and the room just seemed to get creepier and darker by the minute. Bumblebee really wanted to find the others. Soon he began to hear voices . . . creepy voices.

"Bumblebee," it came out in a soft hush calling him.

"Ah!" squeaked Bumblebee shooting his head from left to right. "W-who's there?!"

"Over here, Bumblebee, Bumblebee," came other voices.

"No! Stay away!" cried Bumblebee running off trying to find his way out, but that place was like one giant maze and he kept running into mirrors. "No . . . not this way."

He soon ran into a room where he was completely surrounded by mirrors in a circular place. Where ever he looked he only saw himself. His scared little self. If Hot Shot was here what would he say?

Bumblebee then toughened up and stood straight saying to himself-

"I am an autobot I can take care of myself. I'm just over reacting."

He then looked at the mirror in front of himself hoping to see a more confident him. He did and so he smiled, but soon his smile vanished as he saw the form of Blitzwing appear right behind him. He tried to hold it in, but couldn't once he felt his touch on his shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Hot Shot's head jolted right away at the sound of his little brother screaming in the mirror house. All turned too, but didn't think he was in that much of danger. They only thought he was scared again.

"Bumblebee's still in there?" smiled Bulkhead. "Heh must have run into a mirror."

"That was no running in a mirror scream!" said Hot Shot running to the house.

"What are you saying?" asked Optimus following him.

"I know my brother's screams and that is no fake scream. Someone is with him!" said Hot Shot running inside.

"Stay here Sari," said Ratchet as he Prowl, and Bulkhead ran inside.

Sari was now afraid and of so many things.

* * *

Bumblebee had smashed his 100th mirror trying to find his way out. He gasped in fear and his spark raced like crazy. He couldn't find his way out. He needed to calm down and then maybe he could find the exit . . . it always worked for Prowl.

Bumblebee stilled himself and calmed every part of his body, but chills crept right back through him once he heard-

"The itsy bitsy spider came down to see . . . and catch the bumblebee!"

Blitzwing then jumped down in front of Bumblebee causing him to jump back, but once he turned he ran into Blackarachnia with a short amount of time to dodge her. He did, but not quite enough to escape her web.

"Ah! My foot!" cried Bumblebee trying to get it free but the web was too strong.

"Gotcha," smiled Blackarachnia.

"Excellent work Blackarachnia," Starscream smiled landing with Lugnut beside him. "We have him right where we want him."

But Bumblebee still struggled though. Starscream looked at him and sighed-

"Just don't try to struggle will you? It makes it so much easier if we just take you now."

"What do you want with me decepticons?" cried Bumblebee as they circled him.

"Why . . . your body," smiled Starscream with a devilish smirk.

"Okay that's just wrong!" said Bumblebee thinking the wrong why.

"Hhh, I swear why does everyone take things the wrong way?" sighed Starscream rolling his optics. "What is wrong with the world now-a-days?"

"Just hurry up and take him before the others come," said Blackarachnia.

"Be my pleasure," smiled Starscream just wanting to get things over with.

He grabbed Bumblebee under his arms and tried to take off with him, but that web was stuck their nice and tight. He struggled and strained himself to try and get Bumblebee free but it was no use.

"A little thick don't you think Blackarachnia," he grunted pulling and pulling.

"Hey, that's the weakest I got," said Blackarachnia.

"OW!! My leg!" cried Bumblebee feeling as if it was going to break off any moment.

"Idiot! We need all his body parts!" growled Lugnut not wanting the protoform for Megatron's new body disturbed.

"Well then why don't you try lug—" started Starscream but was cut off by Hot Shot and the others coming in.

"Bumblebee!!" cried Hot Shot seeing his brother in distress.

"Hot Shot help!!" cried Bumblebee wiggling in Starscream's grasp.

"Optimus give me your axe!" shouted Hot Shot turning to him.

"Hot Shot I know what you're thinking, but that web is the only thing keeping Bumblebee out of the decepticon's grasp," said Optimus.

"Just give me the axe!" shouted Hot Shot a little louder.

Optimus gave it to him and so Hot Shot took it and swung a hard swing right at the web slicing it clean through. Bumblebee was free . . . to escape or be taken. Bumblebee took the opportunity to flip in Starscream's grasp as everything happened so quickly. He then pushed off him and jumped to the ground going back to his friends.

"NO!!" cried Starscream seeing him run free and no one do anything about it. "GET HIM!!"

And so the house was made into a battle field and soon as Lugnut did his punch the whole thing collapsed causing Sari to see what was going on.

"NO!" she gasped seeing the fight to get Bumblebee.

"Autobots! It's Bumblebee they're after. Protect hi—UH!" cried Optimus as Blitzwing hit him hard in the chest as he tackled him into the air.

"Got it!" said Prowl dodged the others and coming near Bumblebee and Hot Shot.

"Why are they after you?!" asked Hot Shot trying to fight and talk to his brother at the same time.

"I don't know!" cried Bumblebee dodged a blast to the motherboard. "They said they wanted my body and something about Megatron's protoform!"

"And you expect me to believe that?!" asked Hot Shot looking at him.

"Uh . . . yea," said Bumblebee looking at Hot Shot. "LOOK OUT!!!"

Hot Shot was then shot in the back three times as Starscream barged in right over him and knocked him down leaving a clear path to Bumblebee. It was too fast. It happened all too fast for Bumblebee to react. All that was going on in his motherboard at the moment was the fact that his brother had been shot and he fell.

"You're mine!" smiled Starscream swooping in and taking Bumblebee tightly in his grasp.

Bumblebee still kept his gaze on Hot Shot and waited for him to come in and save the day . . . but he was hurt. He saw Hot Shot turn over on his side and look up painfully at Bumblebee being carried away by a decepticon. It was the first time Bumblebee had seen Hot Shot have a beaten look on his face . . . it was the first time he saw him know he had lost. All that ran in his mind was 'no!'.

Optimus jumped up and tried to chop Starscream right out of the sky, but Blackarachnia shot her web at him and flung him to the ground. Optimus sat up right and looked at her in surprise, but was it really a surprise? Starscream then turned to his fellow decepticons and said-

"We have what we came for now let's hurry and leave!"

Starscream then shot his boosters up good and made his escape with the others following.

"Hot Shot!!!" cried Bumblebee wanting to be rescued and knowing it was hopeless, but wanting Hot Shot to not give up like he used to.

Hot Shot was paralyzed and he couldn't move his legs. He had to give up and it nearly killed him doing so. He couldn't do anything! He felt so useless . . . now he understood Sari. It was one of his most dreaded feelings.

"No!" gasped Hot Shot watching them fly out of reach his mind erupting into memories of when he first went off into the army and Bumblebee . . . the look on Bumblebee's face was as if he'd never see him again . . . no hope.

"Hot Shot," gasped Bumblebee his spark sinking to the deepest it could ever go now that there was no hope for his rescue.

"No!" quivered Hot Shot forcing himself to get on his knees. "BUMBLEBEE!!!!!!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: It only get's worse guys and you'll see what I mean when you read the next chapters. It gets sad.**


	8. Captured

"NOOOOO!!!!! BUMBLEBEE!!!!!!" cried Sari after hearing the news.

"I'm sorry," said Optimus. "They were just too much for us, but don't worry we'll get Bumblebee back."

"Even if it kills us!" said Bulkhead determined. "Which I really don't hope that happens."

"But . . . what about Hot Shot?" asked Sari looking around for him but didn't see him.

"Ratchet's fixing him," said Optimus. "I believe he's been hit the hardest, in both physically and emotionally."

* * *

Hot Shot laid down on his chest as Ratchet repaired his back and tried to get his motion servos working again in his legs. Hot Shot didn't pipe one bit. He just laid there completely emotionless, like an empty shell. His mind was running off into old flashbacks and memories.

**FLASHBACK **

"NO!! Don't go, please!!" cried Bumblebee running up to his brother, who was going off into the academy for full time this time, and hugging his waste tightly. "Please! I'll do anything for you to stayhay!!"

"I have to go little buddy," smiled Hot Shot pushing him back a little but placing his hands on his shoulders. "We'll get to see each other again."

"No, you're gonna go away again, but this time never come back!" cried Bumblebee throwing himself on Hot Shot again. "Please don't go Hot Shot!!"

"Come on Hot Shot, we'll miss the opening ceremony!" said their parents not wanting to be late. "Being late can't be good for your record."

"I'm coming," said Hot Shot. "But Bumblebee here won't let go."

"Bumblebee stay with your grandfather. Hot Shot needs to come with us," they said wanting to leave NOW.

"No, no!" cried Bumblebee rubbing his head in his big brother's chest.

"Bumblebee," said Hot Shot pushing him back some more. "I have to go and you have to be strong okay?"

"But that's what big brothers are for," sniffed Bumblebee looking into his baby blue optics.

Hot Shot just smiled and chuckled to himself. He sighed and said-

"Yea, I guess they are aren't they?"

"Hot Shot, NOW!" said their father going to come over there and pull him away if he had to.

Hot Shot then stood up and turned to leave, but again Bumblebee latched on to his legs and wouldn't let go. Hot Shot just rolled his optics and looked down at Bumblebee who said-

"Bumblebee!"

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"No, you can't," smiled Hot Shot getting him off and bending to him one more time. "Now you be good for grandfather and listen to those stories of his that you like so much."

"Alright," sniffed Bumblebee bowing his head and looking as if he'll never see his brother again.

"Hey," smiled Hot Shot perking up Bumblebee's chin. "I'll see ya again. It's just a matter of time."

"Promise?" asked Bumblebee.

"Promise Bumblebee," smiled Hot Shot kissing him on the forehead.

Bumblebee then gave Hot Shot one last tight hug and said-

"I love you Hot Shot."

"Me too Bee," smiled Hot Shot patting him on the back.

"Come on Bumblebee, let your brother go," said their grandfather coming up and pulling Bumblebee away.

Hot Shot then got up and went to his parents as they got in their speeder and left. As Bumblebee watched them leave his body urged to run after them, but his grandfather had a tight grip on his shoulder and one tight squeeze signaled for him not to. He just waved good-bye to his family and brother who he'd probably never see again.

**END FLASHBACK **

Hot Shot then snapped to and threw his head up knowing he had to go save Bumblebee. He tried to get up and walk saying-

"Err, I have to save him!!"

"No you don't kid!" said Ratchet pushing him back down holding a firm grip on him. "Not in this condition."

"You don't understand!" cried Hot Shot trying and trying to get up. "I promised him . . . I'm supposed to protect him!"

"Well you can't!" shouted Ratchet pushing him hard down back on his chest. "Now stay still or else I'll disable you for good so you can't do anything or be in our way!"

Hot Shot just growled to himself. It was all his fault Bumblebee was in this mess. Who knew what the foul decepticons were doing to him now.

* * *

Starscream and Blitzwing came in dragging Bumblebee who seemed to be very dazed. Dr. Sumdac looked and recognized him.

"We found our _volunteer_," smirked Starscream.

"But that's Bumblebee," said Dr. Sumdac. "He agreed to this?"

"What, where am I? Let—" started Bumblebee but was soon punched right in the gut by Blitzwing.

"Be quiet you incompetent fool!" shouted Blitzwing.

Dr. Sumdac jumped seeing him do that and didn't like the way they treated Bumblebee. He looked at Starscream who just smiled and said-

"Heh, he's just playing around."

Dr. Sumdac was a little suspicious now and Megatron knew he couldn't have that and so he had to act very desperate.

"I-is that Bumblebee Starscream?" asked Megatron acting all weak.

"Yes, yes he is Megatron," said Starscream giving Bumblebee to Blitzwing and coming to their leader. "Are you alright."

"I think so," coughed Megatron. "My energon levels are dropping dangerously low. I don't know how long I can last without a body."

"Oh no," said Starscream acting all concerned. "Dr. Sumdac how fast can you make his body?!"

"It could take a few days," thought Dr. Sumdac.

"But he doesn't have that long!" said Starscream pointing back at Megatron.

"Well perhaps one day," said Dr. Sumdac. "If I have some help."

"We'll help," said Lugnut stepping forward. "Anything for our leader. Just tell us what to do."

"Alright," said Dr. Sumdac. "Place Bumblebee there, but be careful you don't want to hurt him too much."

"Oh . . . we'd never do that," smiled Blitzwing placing him down carefully where Sumdac told him to.

* * *

"Anything on your side Prowl?" asked Optimus driving around the city.

"No, the Dinobots haven't spotted anything out of the ordinary," said Prowl as he searched the island and spoke to Grimlock and the others.

"Bulkhead, what about you?" asked Optimus.

"Nothing!" grumbled Bulkhead searching the dump sites and docks. "He's nowhere to be found! Those decepticons are gonna pay if they hurt my little buddy!!"

Optimus just sighed and decided to head on home. When he got there he transformed and came up to Ratchet who had just finished on Hot Shot.

"How's he doing?" asked Optimus.

"He's fine, a little spark broken but fine nonetheless," said Ratchet.

Optimus could see the look on his face and it wasn't so good. He wanted to know why.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"Prime I think you'll have to keep Hot Shot away from the search mission," said Ratchet.

"But we need all the help we can get," said Optimus.

Ratchet just shook his head and sighed-

"He's just too young and careless. Prime he could mess everything up. Just earlier today he tried to get up and look for him even though he was partially paralyzed."

"It's his brother Ratchet," said Optimus. "We'd all be the same if ours got taken."

"But if you could see him Optimus," sighed Ratchet. "He thinks it's his fault and he thinks he's the only one who can fix it. Besides he needs to heal."

"Alright Ratchet, you're the doctor," sighed Optimus not really wanting to throw away more help, but knew he had to. "Tell everyone to make sure Hot Shot's not involved in the search mission."

"Will do Prime," shook Ratchet leaving.

Optimus just gazed at Hot Shot's room and wondered how he was doing and so came in to see him, but wasn't greeted to nicely. Hot Shot tried to punch Optimus right in the face, but was a little weak too slow. Optimus dodged and caught his fist saying-

"What is your problem soldier?!"

"How dare you not let me look for my own brother!!" shouted Hot Shot in anger getting his fist out of Optimus' grasp. "He is MINE not YOURS!!"

"This is why Hot Shot!" said Optimus raising his voice a bit. "You're too reckless right now and would do anything to get Bumblebee back."

"That's 'cause I would!!" shouted Hot Shot trying to kick Optimus and get free from that place.

Optimus caught his leg and tossed Hot Shot to the ground.

"Stop this Hot Shot! You're not going to find your brother this way!"

"Don't you understand," cried Hot Shot. "I'm his big brother . . . I'm supposed to protect him . . . me."

"He's like family to us all Hot Shot," said Optimus. "You're not the only one who lost a brother."

Hot Shot quickly got up and moved away from Optimus saying-

"Just leave me then and GO do your JOB and FIND HIM!!"

"It looks like you need the most help now," said Optimus. "What is bugging you Hot Shot? You can talk about it with me if you want."

"If I want," chuckled Hot Shot turning to Optimus. "What I WANT is my brother back!!"

Optimus just sighed now knowing what Ratchet meant by what he said. Hot Shot was unstable right now and he needed to cool down and realize the situation of things before he could ever help anyone. Optimus turned to leave and so said-

"Hot Shot I'll let you on this mission to find your brother IF . . . you calm down and realize things. If not then you'll never be allowed on."

Just as soon as Optimus left Hot Shot planted his fist deep and hard in the wall. Things were so hard for him right now. He didn't know this was going to happen once he came to earth. Why did he have to get caught up in this mess . . . why did Bumblebee?

Once he was healed well enough, whether Optimus Prime agreed or not, he was going out and he was GOING to find his brother.

* * *

Optimus went out again and so began asking everywhere and anyone if they ever saw anything out of the ordinary or saw something unusual, but all said no and so Optimus felt as if he'd never get anywhere. It was nearly the end of the day and so Optimus called everyone home. Most didn't want to come home till Bumblebee was safe and sound with them, but it was an order. All stood in the living room with sunken sparks and all wished so much for Bumblebee to be there to lighten them with his annoying attitude and jokes . . . most couldn't believe they missed that.

"Well autobots the day has gone, but there will be another day to go and search," said Optimus. "Bumblebee's out there somewhere and we're going to find them. Get some rest men, you've earned it."

"So that's it huh?" came Hot Shot's voice.

All turned to see Hot Shot standing in the doorway not looking too happy. "You search all day and just give up? . . . That's pathetic. If I were out there I'd search all night!"

"And run down your energon levels so if you find something tomorrow you can't do anything?" asked Optimus moving closer to him. "Ratchet was right about you. You are unstable."

Hot Shot just growled and left. Primus he wanted to do something to help find Bumblebee, but he needed to get rid of that attitude of his if he wanted to do so . . . but it was just so hard. Optimus had enough to deal with than deal with him. He sighed in frustration and decided to go out for some fresh air.

He went on the roof and watched the sun set and just gazed at the whole city. Bumblebee was out there somewhere and they were going to find him . . . he just hoped it wouldn't be too late when they did so. He was still clueless as to why the decepticons wanted him and wondered if he wanted to know. Primus he could only imagine what they were doing to him. Poor little Bumblebee.

"Hi," came a voice right behind Optimus.

Optimus quickly turned and held up his axe ready to strike. He didn't though. He would never strike . . . her. Optimus lowered his axe and said-

"What are you doing here . . . Elita?"

"Just wanted to see you," she smiled coming up to him, but Optimus only pulled himself away.

"Still mad about that one trick huh?" said Blackarachnia backing away and casting her optics down.

"My trust in you is very low Elita," said Optimus. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I told you I'm a decepticon!" said Blackarachnia hissing at him. "It's my nature."

Optimus didn't want to ask, but knew he had to.

"Elita where have you taken Bumblebee?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smiled.

"I'm not playing games anymore Elita!" said Optimus. "What have you done with him and is he alright?!"

"Yes," shook Blackarachnia. "He is . . . for now."

"What do you mean for now?" asked Optimus. "What are you planning on doing with him?!"

"It's not me it's . . ." Blackarachnia paused.

"It's who?" asked Optimus coming closer to her wanting to know.

"Megatron," said Blackarachnia.

Optimus' optics widened at the fact he was still alive. He always feared this to be true, but what was worse he was planning on doing something to Bumblebee that he never told anyone, not even his minions. Optimus was about to say something to her till someone stole the words right from him.

"How could you?!"

Blackarachnia and Optimus turned to see Hot Shot standing behind them. Optimus knew this couldn't be good and by the look on Hot Shot's face Blackarachnia could tell the same.

"You've been seeing her! . . . A decepticon! Behind our backs Prime?!" screeched Hot Shot enraged.

"Hot Shot calm down," said Optimus not wanting to hurt him this time if he did anything.

"She knows where Bumblebee is!" cried Hot Shot. "Make her tell us where he is!!"

Hot Shot then lunged at her, but Optimus caught him and the two wrestled. Blackarachnia stepped away and so said-

"This is getting out of hand. I'm leaving."

She then jumped off and left leaving Hot Shot even angrier.

"NO!!" he cried. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!"

"Hot Shot calm down!!" struggled Optimus trying to hold him down.

"Bumblebee," cried Hot Shot calming down and letting his sadness take over.

"Hot Shot we'll find him," said Optimus lessoning his grip on him.

Hot Shot then looked and saw her almost swinging out of distance. He was so close; if he just followed her he'd find Bumblebee and rescue him! Hot Shot soon shot up and ran away from Optimus towards the edge of the building.

"HOT SHOT NO!!!" cried Optimus knowing his exact thoughts and what he was going to do.

Hot Shot jumped off the edge of the building and transformed sliding right down the building in speed. He then sped off into the city after Blackarachnia and for all Optimus knew he'd never see him again. Optimus turned to his comlink and called the autobots.

"Autobots! We have a situation on our hands! Hot Shot's gone after Blackarachnia looking for Bumblebee! We need to stop him NOW!!"

Optimus then ran off to enter the city and find Hot Shot before it was too late.

* * *

Hot Shot followed Blackarachnia to Sumdac's place which made him curious, but he made sure she didn't see him as he followed her into a secret lab of some sort. He cautiously enters and looks around with his gun raised.

"Hot Shot?" came a voice behind him.

Hot Shot turned around quickly and found he held his gun up to Dr. Sumdac. He lowered his gun and asked-

"Sumdac where is Bumblebee?!"

"He's here of course. Why are you looking for him?" asked Dr. Sumdac.

"He's been kidnapped that's why!!" yelled Hot Shot. "Now where is he?!"

"Hot Shot calm down he's over here," said Dr. Sumdac walking off with Hot Shot following.

"What is he doing here?!" gasped Starscream seeing the young mech.

"Starscream!!" growled Hot Shot ready to shoot his face right in. "If you've harmed Bumblebee I swear I'll—!!"

Before Hot Shot could say another word Blackarachnia used her fangs on him and knocked him right out. Dr. Sumdac jumped out of the way as Hot Shot fell to the ground.

"What is growing on?!" gasped Dr. Sumdac looking at all the decepticons. "I thought he was your friend. Why did you treat him like an enemy?"

"Because you're a fool!" said Starscream about to tell him who they truly were.

"Not now Starscream," came Megatron's voice. "Just bring Hot Shot to me."


	9. To Change A Spark

"Hot Shot . . . Hot Shot!" came a blurred voice through Hot Shot's dazed mind. "Hot Shot wake up!!"

Hot Shot lifted his head and shook off his dazed self. His optics came online and before him he saw Bumblebee tied up to a device that seemed to not be needed. One of Sumdac's old inventions probably. Hot Shot turned his head and gazed around looking to see he was the same.

He couldn't move. Blackarachnia's webs were too strong to be free of. He wanted to get free though. He tried, but Bumblebee had to tell him it was no use.

"Don't even try Hot Shot. You'll only tire yourself out," said Bumblebee.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?!" asked Hot Shot concerned for him. "They didn't harm you did they?!"

"A little," said Bumblebee remembering what they did to him. "Dr. Sumdac did it to me."

"Why?" asked Hot Shot. "Is he working with the decepticons?"

"I don't know," said Bumblebee. "I think they're tricking him."

"For what?!" asked Hot Shot.

"Me," came an all-too-familiar voice.

Hot Shot and Bumblebee turned their heads to see the decepticon leader in his new form . . . Megatron. He came to them tall and big. Sumdac really had to change quite a few things since he modeled him after Bumblebee. His armor was lighter than his last armor and he carried a sharp blade with him. He had some red and dark colored armor on (Very much resembling the G1 Megatron).

He knelt before the two and smiled. Bumblebee only shook with fear and Hot Shot shook with anger.

"Thank-you Bumblebee," smiled Megatron looking at him. "For being the perfect volunteer for my protoform. I do say this body fits me quite well."

"Megatron you—!" started Hot Shot, but was cut off by him speaking.

"Now, now Hot Shot," smiled Megatron. "You should be proud of your little brother. He did a great service to the decepticons."

"I hope you lose that body again!" growled Hot Shot.

"No, I do believe I shall be keeping this body for quite some time," smiled Megatron. "That is if any of my soldiers don't try to take it away from me again."

And at that he glanced over at Starscream who seemed a little uneasy about everything. He then glanced back at the brothers and smiled.

"Seeing how you helped the decepticons out I've decided to be kind for once and let you two live . . . if you join us. We've been needing some new faces in our ranks."

"Bad chance Megatron!!" growled Hot Shot snapping at him.

"No, I insist," said Megatron.

"Why don't you just make us?" smiled Hot Shot threateningly.

"Um . . . I wouldn't tempt him Hot Shot," warned Bumblebee.

"Oh . . . by all means let him," said Megatron gazing at Hot Shot. "I like his spirit. He's strong and skilled . . . and not afraid of nobody."

Megatron then straightened and turned to Starscream saying-

"Start up the machine and begin the process."

"What process?" gulped Bumblebee.

"I can have my way whether you like it or not. Having a transformer swear the decepticon oath to me is very rare now-a-days, so I just go and reprogram. It saves time and effort," smiled Megatron looking at the two.

"NO!" gasped Bumblebee knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Megatron then took a wire and attached it to Hot Shot's motherboard readying for the reprogramming. Starscream was about to start it, but Megatron halted him saying-

"Wait! I want his programming to have a part of mine. I want his FULL loyalty so that he won't get any ideas of . . . betraying me."

And so Megatron placed part of his own programming inside the machine and readied to fuse it with Hot Shot's. He turned to him and smiled-

"Now."

Starscream started it by turning the key on the machine to help things along and so it sent a wave of electrical pain throughout Hot Shot. It felt as if his motherboard was going to crash and melt. It was unlike any other pain in the world. He couldn't help but scream. Bumblebee watched in horror as his brother struggled to fight the decepticon programming, but failed miserably.

"HOT SHOT NOOOOOO!!!!!" he cried.

Hot Shot tossed his head to and fro crying out in pain. It was horrible to have this done upon you, but more horrible for your little brother to watch this horrible deed be done upon you. Dr. Sumdac watched this and the more he saw the way these transformers acted the more he thought about how they didn't really act like autobots and so wondered if he made the right choices in helping them, but soon that answer came when the reprogramming had finished. Hot Shot's cries ceased and Bumblebee watched in horror as his brother's optics changed from baby blue to blood red like some foul decepticon.

It was like a nightmare he couldn't escape. This nightmare kept replaying over and over again and again inside his head and there was nothing he could do about, or even change, it. His whole body shook with anger as he struggled to be free, but knew it was useless and so all that was seen on his face was that of sorrow and grief. Starscream had stopped everything by taking the key out and so turned to see the new recruit.

Megatron took off the wire attached to Hot Shot's motherboard and then took his sword and sliced off the web that held him down. Hot Shot stood up and said no word. He had no emotion on his face, none. Megatron smiled seeing it had worked as he gazed into his red optics and cold gestures.

"No, my brother," cried Bumblebee woefully shaking his head to and fro wishing this was just some bad dream and everything would go back, but it wouldn't and he knew this.

"Don't worry Bumblebee," smiled Megatron looking at him. "He's still your brother. He just had . . . a change of spark."

"Hot Shot!" cried Bumblebee looking at him, but all he got out of Hot Shot was his stare and even this he didn't want. "Come back!"

"You know what?" smiled Megatron evilly as he bent down to Bumblebee. "The decepticons do need a pair of brothers. I think you two will do just fine."

"NOOOO!!!!!" cried Bumblebee as they attached the wire to his motherboard and started the process.

* * *

"Anything?!" asked Optimus now ever worried.

"Nothing," said Prowl. "Prime I think we have run out of time. I feel as if something bad has happened."

"Or _is_ happening," mumbled Optimus afraid of so many things.

Sari was with them trying to help in the search and the more time the spent searching and coming up with nothing the more that sinking feeling inside her sunk. They were about to head off again till she got a call from her father. She didn't really know why he was calling her but wondered nonetheless.

"Dad?" said Sari looking at him on her answering device. "What is it?"

"Sari," he said a little quite. "I believe I have made a mistake."

"What do you mean dad?" asked Sari not quite understanding him.

Dr. Sumdac then turned the camera on his calling device to show his secret lab and a very disturbing visual. It showed the decepticons all gathered around to watch the screams of Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE!!!" cried Sari her eyes getting so big and mouth dropping. "OPTIMUS! GUYS!!"

The autobots then came and saw this. They gasped seeing the decepticons in Dr. Sumdac's lab, but what hurt them the most was watching them try to reprogram Bumblebee and his cries and screams of pain from resisting the decepticon programming. Bulkhead just about smashed something his anger was so enraged. Most of the autobots were like that and had to force themselves to stay calm, but when they met those decepticons they weren't going to stay so calm.

"Autobots!" shouted Optimus in a hurry. "Roll out!!"

"But what about me?!" cried Sari tears coming from her eyes at never seeing Bumblebee again, or at least the same and on her side. "He's my friend too!"

"Sari all the decepticons are there. It's too dangerous. You stay here where you'll be safe," said Optimus as he drove off.

Sari just watched them all drive off towards her father's building. She was afraid because so much could happen . . . in the decepticon's favor.

* * *

"Don't try to resist little brother," smiled Hot Shot bending down to Bumblebee as the pain made him cry screeching screams. "It's easier if you don't."

The electric waves were so strong now they had melted the web holding Bumblebee and he fell to the floor on his back. He only tossed to and fro crying out in pain. Hot Shot didn't like the look on Bumblebee's face. He looked as if his motherboard was frying and melting right inside him . . . this wasn't supposed to happen.

Hot Shot turned to Megatron giving him the 'do something!' look. Megatron looked back at Starscream who seemed to be even more confused as to what was going on. The machine wasn't built to reprogram two 'bots so close together and so the reprogramming process began to malfunction. Megatron didn't like the looks of this, he knew very well what could happen if it malfunctioned . . . again.

"You fool Starscream! Turn it off!!" cried Megatron. "You're ruining him!!"

"I'm trying!" said Starscream trying to get through the flaring machine's controls. "What's going on anyways?"

"You IDIOT!" shouted Megatron. "If this malfunctions then he could turn out like—"

"Like what?" asked Blitzwing changing personalities. "Yea, like what?"

Megatron just shook his head and looked away from him growling to himself. Blitzwing was an example of what could happen if you were caught in a reprogramming glitch and Megatron did NOT want that to happen again.

"What is happening to my brother?!!" asked Hot Shot angered that the process was failing, and worse changing him into another Blitzwing.

"Hot Shot take detach the wire!" ordered Megatron.

"Yes my lord!" said Hot Shot doing it in a flash and easing Bumblebee's pain.

Bumblebee then rolled to his knees and ached all over. He grasps his head and shook with pain his motherboard aching the most. Hot Shot went to touch him, but he caught a glimpse of his face seeing his optics change from blue to red, blue to red, all the time. He knew it wasn't good.

"What have you done to me?!!" cried Bumblebee in a different attitude than his aching on and autobot.

"Bumble—" Hot Shot never got a chance to finish that though as the autobots came rushing in.

"What, autobots?!" gasped Megatron turning and seeing how they were going to ruin everything. "NO!!"

He then saw Dr. Sumdac run to the autobots. His optics squinted harshly at him as he growled-

"Traitor!"

"You are no autobot!" cried Dr. Sumdac seeing how stupid he was in trusting him. "You all are decepticons the evil enemies of the autobots! You wish nothing but destruction!"

"You know what Sumdac," said Megatron looking at his blade. "You're not as dumb as you look."

Megatron then jumped to slice him, but Optimus transformed and used his axe to block him. Megatron growled and then smiled remembering this Prime.

"Ah, I remember you," he smiled as Optimus struggled to hold his own against the mighty leader of the decepticons. "Optimus Prime right? Well you may have gotten lucky once, but it shall not happen again!"

Megatron then kicked Optimus back and then stood up straight smiling-

"Decepticons . . . ATTACK!!!"

My did he love the smell of battle and death. All the decepticons did so, but Hot Shot still stayed with Bumblebee who still ached.

"Bumblebee get up and obey your leader!" ordered Hot Shot grabbing Bumblebee by the collar plates and shaking him.

Bumblebee then went limp in his grasp and offline. Hot Shot gasped as he placed him down. He couldn't tell if he was dead or not. He shouldn't be, so why now?

"Bumblebee get up!!" ordered Hot Shot.

But he wouldn't. Hot Shot just placed him down and looked at the fight in front of him. He saw that one of the autobots had broken through the line and came to them. It was Prowl and he was yet unaware of Hot Shot's . . . _condition_.

"Hot Shot, how is Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.

"I don't know," said Hot Shot bowing his head and shading his optics from him.

Prowl then took Bumblebee's arms and said-

"Hurry! We have to get him out of here back to base so Ratchet can fix him!"

"But I don't want Ratchet to fix him," said Hot Shot standing up and acting very unHot Shot-like.

"Hot Shot what has gotten into you?" asked Prowl confused by Hot Shot's strange attitude.

Hot Shot then revealed his cold red optics and said-

"My lord Megatron shall _fix_ him!"

Prowl only had the chance to gasp before Hot Shot kicked him right in the chest and sent him flying across the other side of the room. Ratchet had enough time to block an attack from Blitzwing and watch this. He knew the signs of a reprogramming when he saw one. He had seen plenty spark-breaking ones back in the war.

"Prime!" called Ratchet to Optimus. "Hot Shot's been reprogrammed!!"

"What about . . . Bumblebee?!" asked Optimus straining himself to block the attacks from Megatron. "Can you tell?!!"

"Not from here!" said Ratchet barely being able to miss a hit from Starscream. "I'll need to get him to the med bay!"

"Errr . . . BULKHEAD!!" cried Optimus not having enough time to talk.

Bulkhead had just managed to head-butt Lugnut into the wall and so turned to Optimus' voice calling his name and asked-

"Yes sir?"

"Get . . . Bumblebee out of here!!" strained Optimus.

"NO!!" growled Megatron. "He is MINE!!"

"Heh, that's what you think!" smiled Bulkhead running over to Bumblebee and taking him in his arms. "There you go little buddy. We'll get you out of here."

"Where do you think you're taking MY little brother?!" came Hot Shot's cold decepticon voice.

Bulkhead turned to see Hot Shot come to him out of the shadows his red optics revealing first. He didn't like the look of him and knew it couldn't be good. Bulkhead slowly backed away as Hot Shot made his way to him with his blaster raised.

"Now, now Hot Shot. We're friends right?"

"Friends?" said Hot Shot cocking his head. "What is the meaning of that word?"

Hot Shot then shot at Bulkhead, but Bulkhead acted quickly and did a barrel roll to get out of that situation. Hot Shot only growled and wanted Bumblebee BACK.

"Give him back!!" growled Hot Shot running after him. "He does NOT belong to YOU!!"

"Neither does he belong to YOU!" said Bulkhead running back into the autobot lines.

Optimus then looked at Bulkhead who had an unconscious Bumblebee in his arms.

"I got him Prime."

"Good," smiled Optimus. "AHH!!"

Megatron had managed to smite Optimus Prime right in the back seeing his concern for Bumblebee was his weakness.

"Optimus!" gasped Bulkhead.

Lugnut then came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed making him drop Bumblebee to the floor. Hot Shot soon came and picked up his little brother and looked at Megatron saying-

"Should we take our leave?"

"Not without the allspark," said Megatron turning to the place he kept it.

But when he turned to it he saw the autobot Ratchet taking it outside a window and leading it down to the police who were going to take it to a safe hidden place he would not know if.

"NO!!!" cried Megatron lunging at him.

Ratchet then took magnetic weapons to lift quite a heavy object in Dr. Sumdac's lab and so tossed it at the decepticons, all of them. He then came to the autobots and helped Optimus get up.

"You alright Prime?" asked Ratchet.

"Yea," moaned Optimus his back sparking.

"I'm gonna have to take a look at that when we get back," said Ratchet seeing the extent of the damage.

"No!" gasped Optimus trying to stand on his own. "Bumblebee comes first!"

Prowl then came and picked up Bumblebee and said-

"I got him. Let's go!"

Just as they were about to the decepticons all decided on one final attack, but Ratchet turned to them and blocked them with his magnet weapons.

"Are you sure you can hold him?" asked Optimus.

He then saw the key boosting his strength. Ratchet just smiled and said-

"Spark yea!"

Optimus just smiled as Ratchet gave them enough time to get out of the building. Ratchet was able to follow as well without being hit by any of them. Megatron gazed down the building and watched them get away. He wasn't too pleased.

"This is all YOUR fault!" growled Hot Shot turning to Blackarachnia.

"Calm down Hot Shot. What are you talking about?" asked Megatron.

"She is a traitor!" pointed Hot Shot. "She's been seeing Optimus Prime behind your backs!"

"Well . . . didn't see that coming," said Blitzwing a little surprised.

"I might have known," scowled Starscream at her.

"What have you to say to this Blackarachnia?" asked Megatron holding his sword up to her.

She didn't say anything though. She just jumped away and left the building. All watched her swing away, but Starscream wasn't about to let her live.

"No Starscream," said Megatron holding up his arm and staying him. "She can lead us right to the autobots."

* * *

The autobots came back with Bumblebee and so Sari's smile couldn't get any bigger. She didn't go right up to him though seeing he was hurt and that Ratchet had some work to do on him. She knew when to hug and when to not by now.

"Sari," came Prowl's voice behind her.

Sari turned and saw him holding out the key to her. He smiled saying-

"I believe this is yours."

Sari just smiled and took the key placing it where it belonged. Around her neck. She then looked back at Bumblebee and a worried face was shown.

"Don't worry Sari," said Prowl standing straight. "Ratchet knows what he's doing."

And so after a few hours Ratchet came out and asked to speak to Optimus alone.

"Well, how bad is Bumblebee?" asked Optimus.

"I found some decepticon programming in his mainframe," said Ratchet with a bad look on his face.

"Could you get it out?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet sadly shook his head 'no' though.

"Not unless you'd want me to kill him. Decepticon programming is meant to stay in a mainframe and it's meant to stay for good. I'm afraid Bumblebee's not all there."

"What are you saying?" asked Optimus his sparking sinking so deep.

Ratchet then showed him Bumblebee whose optics was red at the moment and he was screaming out threats of death, but soon he calmed down and his optics changed back to blue and Bumblebee came back. Ratchet then closed the door with his head bowed.

"I can't fix him Prime," he said with a grief-stricken look on his face.

"I see," said Optimus swallowing hard. "Not even Sari's key?"

Ratchet only was forced to shake his head again. Optimus bowed his head and said-

"They have a right to know what became of Bumblebee."

"I know," said Ratchet. "It's not gonna be easy telling them that a friend might stab them in the back any time . . . literally."

"I know, but it needs to be said," said Optimus turning to the others. "Autobots . . . I have just received news of Bumblebee's condition."

"How is he?" asked Bulkhead afraid of the answer.

Optimus was about to answer till Blackarachnia came bursting in and causing everyone to be on high alerts. She ran right to Optimus and embraced him in a tight hug and wept.

"Prime look out!" cried Bulkhead ready to strike.

"No don't!" halted Optimus. "She means us no harm! What is it Elita? Why are you here?"

"The decepticons . . . they know!" she cried. "I think . . . I think they followed me."

Optimus' optics widened though. All then jerked their heads at the sight of their doors bursting open and the decepticons appearing, all strong five of them! Hot Shot then stepped forward beside Megatron and said-

"We have come to finish Bumblebee's programming!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Internet's been messin' up. I wrote this yesterday so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Next one should be up when ever I get the chance to add it :)**


	10. What's Left

"Not if we can stop you!" said Optimus stern and tall.

Ratchet saw this and so quickly took Sari and placed her in with Bumblebee saying-

"Stay here Sari."

"But—" started Sari, but had nothing to say.

She then turned around and saw Bumblebee laying on a bed Ratchet had put him on the rest. She gasped seeing him like this. She hadn't seen him since a few days ago when he last got taken. She wondered how he was.

She jumped up and climbed in next to him to get a closer look, but he seemed to be offline. She tried shaking him a little to get him to wake up but he wouldn't.

"Bumblebee," she said shaking him a little but got nothing out of it.

She then took her key and placed it on his body and hoped to heal him, but no matter how much she tried he wasn't waking up or healing from his state. He was offline for good and so Sari was afraid.

"Bumblebee," she cried to herself saddened about her friend.

"Now we want the allspark as well," smiled Megatron motioning his hand for it.

"You'll neither have Bumblebee or the allspark!" shouted Optimus ready to fight to the death for them.

"Have it your way then. We'll just destroy all you autobots till nothing is left," said Megatron looking at everyone his gaze even passing by Blackarachnia. "And I mean _all_."

He then took out his sword and the other decepticons readied to shoot their weapons on his leave. Megatron stood in his battle stance and readied to strike at any moment knowing the autobots had nowhere to run and they were surely going to lose this time.

"Decepticons," he smiled foreseeing the defeat. "Attack!"

It was on. The battle broke out in the building as if a devaluation team had broken through it. The building was almost torn apart from the fight, but they weren't concerned for the building at the moment. It was something more precious than that.

Optimus and Megatron clashed weapons with loud clinks and tinks. Sparks shot off their blades as the collided with each other. Hard and sharp sparks that burnt into the building. Optimus was struggling to keep him away and Megatron just decided to play around for a bit.

"Come on Megatron . . . is that all . . . you got?!" strained Optimus baring his teeth taunting him to get him away from where they kept Bumblebee.

"You wouldn't want to know," grinned Megatron kicking him behind the knee causing him to fall flat on his black and lose his axe.

Optimus gasped seeing Megatron hold his blade up to his throat. He was helpless and had no more moves left and no more weapons that he could possibly defend himself . . . or did he?

"Time to die Prime," smiled Megatron raising his sword to pierce him in the spark.

Optimus then shot up his arm and sprayed Megatron with his foam right in the face interrupting quite a few new optic sensors.

"AHHH!!! MY OPTICS!!!" he cried holding his sparking face that was malfunctioning from the unexpected foam blast.

Optimus quickly got up and saw his sword was still out of reach. Megatron quickly turned to him and growled as his red optics flared and sparked. His anger was spiked and so he decided to ease Optimus by killing him FIRST!

"Now you die!!" he growled charging him not wanting to kill him the old fashioned way, with a blaster, but with his very own blade up close and personal.

Optimus prepared for the worst, but it didn't come. Megatron came flat on his face because something or someone had shot a substance at his feet that was tight and strong causing him to not be able to move any more. Just as Megatron fell Optimus looked behind him and saw Blackarachnia. She had shot Megatron with her web to save him.

Optimus was, in a way, shocked she did this but why wouldn't she? She gave a nod to him and so he did the same as he sprinted off towards his blade. Just as he slid to get it Starscream had come down right upon it. He looked up and saw Starscream's smirking face and knew this couldn't be good.

"Ah, ah," he smiled swishing his finger to and fro. "Can't let you have that Prime."

He then tried to shoot Optimus with his blaster on his arms, but Optimus was quick and like all academy 'bots, well like all smart 'bots that had commonsense, dodged. He had to dodge Starscream's blasts while try and get his axe back. It was the only weapon to effectively use against the decepticons if he was to hurt them. He needed help while Megatron was down, but everyone else had their own hands full.

"Prowl! A little help!" called Optimus to him dodged a few more blasts from Starscream.

Prowl looked at his leader and then dodged a hit from Lugnut and so jumped up high and threw his ninja stars at Starscream's blasters right on his arms short-circuiting them in an instant.

"AHH!!" cried Starscream as the electricity from the short-circuit shot up through his whole body and into his mainframe causing him to have a hard to time to react to anything.

Optimus saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back his blade and so jumped behind him and took it up, but once he did his backside was met with a rather malicious flamethrower. The heat of it nearly melted off his back armor, but he got out of it in time before any real damage could have been done.

"Ratchet!" Optimus gasped growing weary from the ongoing fight that seemed to get nowhere. "We need . . . we need to get Bumblebee out of here. I don't think we're winning."

"How'd you figure that?!" said Ratchet with sarcasm as he tried blocking off a mad Hot Shot from getting anywhere near his unconscious brother.

"Just hurry Ratchet!" called Optimus.

But soon Optimus was tackled to the ground. It was Megatron! And he had him pinned well.

"Now you're mine Prime!" smiled Megatron sitting up and taking his blade down upon Optimus Prime right through the shoulder blade.

Optimus cried out in pain and this only satisfied Megatron hearing him scream in pain. It was music to his audio receivers. Now to make him scream some more.

Ratchet saw Optimus was down and Megatron upon him. He knew they had to do something or else their leader was scrap, but what could he do? He had his hands full, Bulkhead had his hands full, Prowl had his hands full . . . Blackarachnia; she was the last and only choice. She had to help.

"Blackarachnia!" he called to her finding a safe place to call out to her.

She turned to him and listened with care. Ratchet pointed straight at a pinned down and dying Optimus and shouted-

"Your bonded's in trouble. Go help him! You're the only one who can at the moment!!"

Blitzwing and Hot Shot then attacked Ratchet knocking him hard back and across the room. Hot Shot soon shot up at the ceiling and caused it to fall right down on the doctor.

"Aw slag!!" cursed Ratchet bracing himself for the impact.

After this happened Blackarachnia turned to see Optimus get stabbed once again, but this time more close to his spark. His cries seemed to get louder and louder as Megatron twisted and turned his blade inside him. She wasn't going to stand for that. Megatron was no longer her leader and so she did not fear him anymore.

Optimus needed her help and so she was going to help. She jumped from the rafters and kicked Megatron right off Optimus leaving the blade still stuck in Optimus. Blackarachnia kicked him once more this time nice and hard right across the room and into some ruble. She came to Optimus after seeing it fit Megatron would be down for a while and looked at him in pain and gasping.

"Optimus!" she cried placing one hand on the back of his head and the other on his chest.

"The blade!" gasped Optimus in pain barely being able to point to it. "You need to . . . take it out."

"But I'm no doctor," said Blackarachnia shaking her head.

"Elita!" gasped Optimus taking her hands in his letting her know he'd be okay. "You have to . . . to do this."

Blckarachnia looked into his optics as he did hers. He then shook his head and prepared for the pain. Blackarachnia took a hold of the blade with firm hands and quickly pulled it out leaving Optimus turning on his side and gasping in more pain. She was now afraid she did something wrong or upset a wire inside him.

"Optimus!" she cried afraid of losing him. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, no!" gasped Optimus pushing himself up with his arms. "You did right."

He then struggled to his feet with her help as she let him lean on her. He inhaled and exhaled trying to regain his strength, but soon Blackarachnia cried out in pain and she fell to the floor.

"Elita!" gasped Optimus seeing her back armor smoking and half melted from a plasma blast.

He then turned around and saw Megatron standing tall with a smoking blaster. Optimus gasped knowing he himself was defenseless and that it would be all-too-soon till his death came. He could tell Megatron was tired of playing games and now he meant business.

"The allspark Prime . . . where is it?!" he asked stepping closer and closer to him.

Optimus held his wounds as he slowly limped back and back away from the oncoming Megatron. He tried to think of something, anything to do, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. All he could do was stall him a little from Bumblebee.

"Wouldn't you like to know decepticon!" said Optimus showing no fear.

"Try and hide your fear Prime, but I can see it as clear as day. You shall fall Prime whether I get the whereabouts of the allspark from you or not!" rumbled Megatron.

As everything else went on Hot Shot managed to get his way through to where they kept Bumblebee. He entered the room and saw Sari in there as well. She turned and gasped seeing him. Even though she didn't know about his _condition_ yet she could tell by the look in his optics . . . and by the cold red color that he wasn't himself.

"I've come to get my brother Sari," smiled Hot Shot coming to him. "So if you don't mind stepping aside and getting out of MY WAY!!"

"Hot Shot what are you—?" asked Sari as she watched Hot Shot come in and take Bumblebee in his arms.

"Optimus hasn't told you yet?" smiled Hot Shot cocking his head a little to the side.

"T-told me what?" gulped Sari a bit guessing.

"We are decepticons now Sari," smiled Hot Shot holding Bumblebee close. "Me . . . and my brother."

"No you're not!" said Sari not wanting to believe it. "You're lying!!"

"Do I look like I'm lying Sari?" asked Hot Shot poking his face close to hers showing her the signs on his face.

Even though Sari didn't want to believe it she saw it on Hot Shot's face, but Bumblebee she couldn't tell. Why would the autobots bring him back if he was a decepticon? Hot Shot could tell the questions shown on her face and so smiled-

"You are partially right Sari. Bumblebee's programming messed up during the reprogramming process. We've just come to finish things up. Save you all a lot of stress."

"No!" cried Sari seeing now Bumblebee was still Bumblebee and that Hot Shot was going to take that away. "No you can't do that!!"

"Watch me," smiled Hot Shot devilishly.

Then, before anyone knew it, Ratchet came right through the door behind them and pushed Hot Shot forward a couple ways. Hot Shot lost his grip on Bumblebee and so he fell right back on the bed again beside Sari.

"Sari! Get outta here!!" cried Ratchet knowing she was in more danger than she thought. "Hot Shot's a—"

"Decepticon!" growled Hot Shot cutting off Ratchet and shooting him right in the leg this time causing him to fall.

Sari knew she had to do something or else Bumblebee would be lost forever. She took her key and so quickly jumped up on Hot Shot found the right place to put it and so placed it inside him and prayed it'd fix him. Hot Shot turned and saw the little human on him he laughed as he saw what she was trying to do.

"Ha! It's no use kid. Once a decpeticon . . . always a decepticon," smiled Hot Shot taking her off him and the key out.

He just smiled and tossed her and her key away as he went to go back to Bumblebee, but as he did so Ratchet grabbed his legs and pulled on them tripping him right to the ground next to him.

"Why you annoying autobot!!" growled Hot Shot looking at him.

Hot Shot quickly got to his feet to shoot the circuits out of Ratchet, but soon the whole room shook and Hot Shot knew this wasn't good.

"Oh Frag!" moaned Hot Shot knowing it was coming.

Through the room came Lugnut who was tossed hard and long by Bulkhead and still kept going. Anyone who was on their feet in the room would get caught up in his fall and would get tossed away with him. Lugnut hit Hot Shot and so the both were tossed away from the room to the other side of the building where more ruble covered them. Ratchet picked his head up and looked at the carved room sawn in half.

That was a close call, but he, Sari, and Bumblebee made it. He got to his feet and limped over to Sari to see if she was okay.

"You okay kid?" he asked shaking a bit from the rough fight.

"Yea," shook Sari shaking herself from how close she could have been joining Lugnut and Hot Shot.

"I think we're winnin'," smiled Ratchet looking back at the main fight in the living room.

"I hope so," said Sari seeing Megatron about to kill Optimus.

Optimus tried his hardest to escape Megatron, but Megatron grabbed him by his shoulders and squeezed a little too tight than his armor could take. The pressure was too much. Megatron made sure it was just tight enough to see the sparks fly. Megatron was tired of getting nowhere.

He had lost the allspark, the key, and a new soldier. He couldn't afford to lose any of them. He wanted them all and he wanted them all NOW! He wasn't the type of leader to say please neither.

"Now Prime!" growled Megatron not really in the mood to do things the old fashion way and look. "Where is the allspark and Bumblebee?! I won't be leaving without them!"

Sari saw this and knew she had to do something. She looked over at Ratchet and saw that he was in no condition to even think of helping so what was she going to do? She looked down at the key resting on her chest and knew that could help. It always had before so why not now, but how was it going to help?

If there was ever a time she needed to pray it was right now. She tried to think of something, ANYTHING, but couldn't. She looked around the place for any fallen comrade. The only one she could think of was Bumblebee behind her. It was a long shot but she had to try.

She took the key off her neck and rushed to him taking up his arm.

"Sari, what are you doing?!" asked Ratchet turning to her.

"Giving Optimus a little miracle!" said Sari placing her key on Bumblebee's stingers and aiming them right at Megatron.

The power of the key strengthened Bumblebee's stingers so much and so far that they shot a giant pulse right at Megatron. It hit him hard and quick causing him to drop Optimus and cry out in pain.

"AHH!! What have you done?!!" cried Megatron turning to see Sari the cause of it.

He slowly made his way to her, but just as she backed up the allspark activated where the humans hid it and sent out a wave of power to the key boosting it even more causing the blast to overreact and change matter itself. Sari shot out one more blast that changed everything. Megatron cried out in pain as he was hit and went to pieces falling into . . . a portal. After the light faded all saw Megatron nowhere to be found.

"Megatron!" gasped Starscream seeing him disappear. "NO!!"

Starscream then flew off and whenever everyone else noticed Megatron was gone they all left too. Even Hot Shot. All watched the once autobot leave and feared he'd never be the same . . . again. Sari jumped over to Optimus and quickly placed the key in him to heal him. Ratchet limped over to them and Sari looked up at him asking-

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes," said Ratchet. "But I think you'll need to use that on her as well," he said gazing over at Blackarachnia.

Sari still didn't feel right about her since she was a decepticon and that she tried to kill her and all life on earth, but she was their friend now and . . . one of them. Sari did as she was told and used the key on her, but carefully knowing what happened last time. Since it was in Sari's hands she guessed the key's power was limited on Blackarachnia so it healed her quit well. Sari had to use her key on them all, but it couldn't heal one . . . Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had woken up . . . the normal Bumblebee and he wasn't doing as good as everyone hoped. He was still on his autobot side, but all had to keep an optic on him and make sure he didn't go decepticon on them much like Blitzwing's personalities moods. He was still a bit weak from everything that had happened and wasn't in the mood for visitors, but Optimus needed to see him.

"Bumblebee," he came in the dark place. "Bumblebee how are you feeling?"

Bumblebee just turned over away from Optimus and wallowed to himself. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew Optimus wouldn't leave unless he did.

"How do you think I feel?" said Bumblebee in a sad tone still clinging on to that sorrow of remembering having to watch his own brother be turned into a decepticon. "I watched my own brother die."

"He's not dead Bumblebee," said Optimus. "He's still out there."

"No . . . Megatron killed my brother," said Bumblebee casting his optics down at the remembrance. "I . . . saw it all."

"I'm sure there's some way of helping him," said Optimus trying to be optimistic.

"Like me?" asked Bumblebee very well knowing what happened to him, what Megatron did to him.

Optimus was silenced. How was he supposed to speak to Bumblebee about his, or his brother's condition? There was nothing more he could do. Optimus couldn't help Bumblebee any more than he could Hot Shot. Optimus soon left him alone and Bumblebee fell into angst.

As the night progressed something happened to Bumblebee. His gaze shot up turning red like that of a decepticon's. He soon sat up and left the room and the building. To the top he went and gazed into the city part of his programming longing to be with Megatron and serve him, but the other part confused and angered by so much.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he was searching for something. Was it Megatron? Or was it something else? His optics then changed once again to blue autobot and Bumblebee's whole body shivered in sadness.

"Hot Shot," he cried his sorrow showing him it was him he was looking for.

Bumblebee bowed his head and cast his gaze away from the moon that was bright and large that night. He looked into the city and still searched his optics searched and searched till he saw something. A pair of two ruby optics. He knew who it was even though the optics weren't familiar to him . . . he knew who it was.

"Bumblebee what are you doing out here?" asked Optimus coming to him.

"I . . . I don't know," said Bumblebee confused by so much. "It . . . wasn't me."

Optimus sighed and let his body ease knowing what it was. He came closer to Bumblebee and sighed to him saying-

"I know Bumblebee. You can't be doing this though. Bumblebee I know I ask so much of you, but you need to try and learn how to control this . . ."

"Disease?" asked Bumblebee knowing that's how the autobots spoke of it.

"Programming," corrected Optimus not wanting him to make it more than it was.

"I don't know if I can," said Bumblebee tossing his gaze away from Optimus and his head to the right.

"You can't alone," said Optimus placing a hand on his shoulder. "But perhaps . . . together, with your friends . . . then maybe."

"Yea . . . maybe," sighed Bumblebee turning around to look back into the city to find no more pair of red optics. "I miss him Optimus."

"Losing family is like losing a part of yourself," said Optimus.

"Then I'm long gone Optimus . . . long gone," sighed Bumblebee aching so much and in so many ways.

**Hot Shot's girl: And that is 'The End of Transformers Animated: Big Bees And Little Bees'. The sequel will not be up till the second season of transformers animated is over, or when I watch it so I can get all the autobots or decepticons', who are coming in soon, their personalities right :) so yea you'll have to wait a while. Well till then bye ;D**


End file.
